What if we're making a mistake? One we can't fix
by laranbebe
Summary: A story of Aria and Ezra.
1. The Phone Call

So here's the story, I love these stories about aria and ezra while I wait (sooo impatiently) for season 2. I was saying to myself that I would LOVE if someone wrote this type of story and then I realised, if I want it written do it myself, so aye. Please do review, be nice also, first ever story like this! -Laran xox

**Information note - Aria is 17 and she's in senior year. My story starts after Ezra quits Hollis after Jackie being a dick tried to get back together with him and she was very strong towards the point where she threw herself on him. Therefore when Aria is told by Ezra, she gets mad at him because it's the first time she heard about it so back to Rosewood then how the story goes on. Do read please :) xox!**

Ezra's POV

"Hello?" I breathed after the phone rang once, after this argument today with Aria about Hollis and Jackie, I hoped she would call.

"Hello, I am looking for Ezra Fitz" This unknown voice became "Are you Ezra?" I barely replied when he continued "We had kept your application on file for a very long time and we recently received an opening here at the University of New York and we would like you come on to our teaching staff, your records are best so far with top in your class at Hollis, you are exactly what we need, a really English enthusiast"

They was a long pause, I had recently returned to Rosewood Day Highschool because of Aria Montgomery, the love of my life and a former student and also because of Jackie… Jackie hadn't taken the hint I was in a relationship too well. She asked for more chances to fix what she had broken but now at this point in my life I was happy, I had Aria and that's all that mattered to me.

"So what is your answer Ezra? Are you interested?" Said the unknown voice again "I'm sorry this is terrible of me I am John Doherty, head of teaching staff at the University of New York and you have been on our radar for quite some time and my good friend Byron said you were amazing at Hollis but had to leave due to personal issues…"

"I have a job at Rosewood Day high school however and it's a great job" I trailed out trying to think of anything apart from yes to his offer but the big alarm hit… **Aria**. If I left her again she'd never forgive me. Not this time.

"Yes I am well aware of this Job and if you come to NYU you will be looked after well Ezra, I can promise you that much" John continued " A man with your esteem does deserve the best after all"

"I can't give you an answer this second however can I call you back?" I knew teaching at NYU was always my dream but other dreams get in the way too.

"Of course Ezra, feel free to call me whenever you get the chance and I will have the time, especially for you"

After the line went dead I called Aria straight away.


	2. Apartment Times

Aria's POV

Once I seen his number I knew I'd have to answer some time "Hi" I said in a monotone voice.

"Aria, we need to talk ASAP, can you come over now or in a while, I know we just fought but this is important and I miss you…" He almost was whispering now.

"What time?" I knew I couldn't resist him, it was hard to forget it all when it was just us, together.

"Now, I'll get food and something, just you get here and bring your beautiful self Miss Montgomery"

With that I hung up and quickly got changed, I was excited to see Ezra. After fights things were always better between us because without our venting we'd be insane.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" My dad was sitting in the living room making papers and he seemed a little annoyed.

"Out with the girls" I said with a smile, he half brought it at least.

20 minutes later when I arrived I was waiting in the apartment for Ezra to return when the phone rang, I didn't answer because my dad wanted to be Ezra's friend and might have wanted more beers with my English teacher boyfriend.

Then I heard the beep "Look Ezra, we're going to have to talk some time, PLEASE call me, you know it's me Jackie and I know you have my number and I miss you Ezra so much"

If I had any sense I'd delete that message but I can't do that to him, he had to decide and I knew it had to be fair.

Just that second he walked through the door and he looked at me, dropped the food and wrapped his arms around me and give me a kiss on the head and told "I love you so much, I'm sorry, I miss you and don't ever leave me again"

After we hugged, I fixed his not so fresh and fixed hair and made a simple joke "What happened to Mr Fitz, he's not neat and tidy"

He laughed and said "I love you Aria" and with those words I said "Ezra listen to your messages.."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" he looked alarm now. "No but you got a message while you were out and I thought it was fair you heard it" I frowned, Jackie was the one girl I was scared of… because if she got my Ezra, I'd be lost.

He listened to the message for about two seconds and deleted it with a smile on his perfect face and with my lips were against his whilst we awkwardly made it to the couch (barely, a lot harder than I thought it'd be)

We lay there after we half ate just talking and how it was going to be when he's back at Rosewood.

"I got my time table and lists of students today Aria, guess who you have for AP English again?" "REALLY? Now I'm the happiest girl alive because I have my amazing Mr Fitz back, a teacher who is worth listening to" And he kissed my head and chuckled "So Mr Mc Nickle was that bad?" "No, not bad just he was no you and after you my standards were high were made so high and he was just so low and old. No hottie for Aria to check out during English" He laughed a bit more and then there were a knock .

"Ezra, come on. You need to stop ignoring me" We both knew it was her. I made a bee line for the bathroom and he answered the door "Jackie, now isn't a good time. My girlfriend is in the shower and she isn't exactly your biggest fan.." "Ezra don't be like that" "Goodbye Jackie. Nice to see you again".

We sat down and he looked at me "I got an offer for NYU today that's the bombshell Aria" He was looking at me with wide and wild eyes.

I was speechless, "Are you going to take it Ezra?" "I couldn't take it if you weren't there by my side Aria, he said it's a semi open offer and they'd be delighted to have me but if I lived without you. I'd die inside.. Hollis was bad enough without you every day but I still seen you but NYU, I couldn't. I just couldn't!"

"Take it" I whispered and hoped he didn't hear me. "Take the job Ezra, you forget that I know you and I love you so much but this is your dream and I can't be the one standing in front of your dream"

"Aria, it might be my dream but you Aria are my forever, you aren't just a dream to me you are one and I know you are nearly done high school but I can't be away from you. Not forever"

I could feel the tears because he had me, right now and forever but it was so hard to let he go to do this and I whispered again "I love you Mr Fitz and if I'm forever, it can wait till you live your dream and teach and NYU" I smiled "I'll be up nearly every chance I get and I will break anyone who looks at you, cause your mines and all mines"

He smiled and said "I can't even think of another girl let alone do anything else, don't worry. We'll be good.. We always are".


	3. Sharing

Okay guys, first of all thanks for anyone who has reviewed/added to favourites or subscribed to this story! It makes the writing so much more worth while. Much more to come.

-Laranbebe xox

Ezra's POV

The last month together was a blur, I'm 100% that Aria spent every waking moment here with me, before school, after school and overnight on the weekends.

I barely remember it… but I will always remember our proper last week together…

"Aria" She grumbled something along the lines of "No, go away now" I used my back up plan which always worked. Kissing. I kissed the outline of her face, such a beautiful face and when I reached her lips, she was ready to go.

Next thing I knew, she was on top of me on a full on make out session and of course me being a "responsible TEACHER/adult" decided to remind her gently of the time. "Aria" I said, breaking the kiss " You have school in a hour and you can't be late, not today".

"NO!" She threw herself back into the kiss and I could honestly say stopping wasn't my idea but I knew we had to. Damn.

I rolled her over and got up. I could see the hurt in her face but she knew I was right. "Shower time for me, care to join me Mr. Fitz?" I couldn't even answer (Mainly because my answer was yes, oh god yes).

I was currently jobless, well soon to be in a job in New York but Rosewood high school didn't take me leaving again too good so no job for me there, ever again.

I made some coffee when my little girl popped out of the shower, wrapped in a little towel. Self control Ezra, she's not 18 yet.

I gave her a gentle kiss " Hello beautiful" I could feel the smile in her kiss back to me.

"Oh god no, I have no spare change of clothes Ezra, how did this happen?"

My mind couldn't comprehend why she had no clothes if she's been practically living here the last month.

" Want a lend of a t-shirt?" I knew it was a joke but the look on her face had me convinced otherwise, she did it take a shirt… good thing it wasn't a vest.

Aria's POV

School seems to drag so much these days. I miss Ezra SO much all the time.

"Oh God Aria, what are you wearing?" Hanna was shouting down the hall to me.

" I had no clean clothes, so I borrowed" I barely finished when Hanna had to say " I'm sure you did more than borrow" You could almost hear the sexual undertones a mile away.

Spencer and Emily caught up to us " Aria, change in style?" Emily asked because they knew little blue skinny jeans, an a baggy blue t-shirt weren't my usual look but I liked it.

Before I could reply, Hanna got in there with more undertones "Oh YES, she's sharing everything with him, clothes, spit, tongues and other bigger and HARDER body parts"

The girls all laughed at Hanna, if looks could kill.

"Stop, Hanna" I said as serious as possible.

She was my best friend in the world and the one who helped me organise this plan for me and Ezra but if I was being 100% honest I could kill her, all the time.

"Aria, are you excited for this weekend?" Spencer asked after her unusually dry patch. After Toby left because of Jenna's issues, Spencer had been different. It broke her, losing Toby. She was clearly in love even though he was gone.

"Very, he's silly not to see this coming" I said with a smirk. Ezra expected me not make a big deal about him leaving me but how could I NOT?

Lets face the facts. I'm madly in love with him, he's perfect and he's super adorable, surprising him is the best thing ever.

After lunch I only had 2 classes, including English. It used to be my heaven but Mr Nc Nickle talked a lot and made it so boring.

"Aria, enjoy this weekend" The girls all agreed to say the same thing, I hugged them all and told Emily she's a life saver for "keeping me at her house" also known as Ezra's apartment.

I rushed home got a shower and got ready for the last night in my favourite place, 3b in Ezra's apartment block.

I head there with some clean clothes and there he was, as hot as the last time as I seen him.. NO wait more. Ezra was perfect and he was mines.

"Hey" He looked me up and down " You are absolutely beautiful Aria and this dress, wow is not even enough to cover it" I giggled, Ezra made me feel amazing when he did that.

"If I wasn't so into expressing myself Aria, I'd say I was speechless about your beauty" He kissed me and next thing we were on his couch, probably for the last time.

"Ezra, I know I said for you to go but if I didn't I would have been so guilty but I want you to know I'm not the type of girl who loves anyone and I really do love you and I will miss you so much these next few months"

"I'll miss you so much Aria, not seeing you all the time is scary more than anything" He mumbled, he was as sad as me but saying it was so much harder for him.

"I made you something" I chirped in. " A CD, for when you are missing me" I handed it to him with a kiss.

"Thanks" He beamed " You're amazing but I got you something too" He handed me a bag with 3 things, his favourite book that he sprayed with my favourite aftershave, a candle from this apartment and the hoodie he knew I always wore when I was cold.

My eyes whelmed up with tears " I love you Ezra, so much"


	4. A Long Way From Home

Okay here is my little chapter 4

Aria's POV

My plan worked. Must defiantly worked. I snuck out a sleeping Ezra, harder done than said.

Spence, Han and Em were waiting for me. Thank God for Spence's family connections. I called the moving company and cancelled the company driven van to get one so me and Ezra could drive up together. But he didn't know that. Yet.

"So is Fitzy in the shower?" Hanna joked. I was too tired to argue, so of course Hanna assumes he is. "So Aria, how's the boyfriend/hottie/AP English teacher?" See finally seen my glare and dropped it. We were all so tired so a 2am to anywhere that does coffee was well in order.

Spencer was completely awake because Toby called her about half an hour ago so sleep was the last thing on her mind.

We got the van from Tony, also better known as Spencer's uncle who looked a mafia gangster.

When we got the truck to Hanna's house we headed inside and I couldn't believe we were awake at 4:26am on a Saturday morning. My reminder was it was for Ezra.

I got back just on time and jumped in the shower, had to look amazing last day with my Ezra, my love and my future was going miles and miles away so it was going to be great.

He was standing the kitchen when I got out " I will miss here" He was clearly upset and I hugged him because I didn't want him to see me cry "You'll be AMAZING Ezra Fitz and I love you so much so I'll always be your 110% supporter".

He smiled and realised the time " Got to get ready, movers will be here soon" And with that he kiss me quickly and the next thing I seen his very tan and muscled back. God he was so beautiful

I snapped out of it.

I got ready in my nicest travelling outfit and then got my clothes ready to go. I had my favourite hoodie on, it smelled like Ezra. Had to be the best smell in the world.

"You're riding with me right?" Ezra snapped me out of my day dream and I replied "Why? Would you prefer if I rid in the trunk?"

"Ha-ha. Aren't you funny today Aria?"

"I'm always funny"

"Really? I would beg to differ"

" Cause you're not funny"

"Not funny?"

And the next thing I knew I was in his arms getting tickled. "STOP EZRA NOW!" He didn't stop.. "Aria, who is not funny now?"

"Not you anyways, don't need to be sick before this trip"

He kissed me and replied "Even if you were sick, you're still beautiful"

When I went down, the van was open to be loaded I seen the four girls "Thanks guys, love you all!" I shouted while trying to be quiet.

Ezra came down and was really confused and couldn't find me. There was movers packing in his boxes and one was paid to say "Driver lady wants to talk to you, find her in the truck"

Ezra walked slowly and he was so confused "Hi were yo- what?"

"Surprise?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Aria, what are you doing?" Well I planned this so we could drive together completely alone so if I decide to just to jump your bones no one would notice that we're missing?"

"I like your thinking pretty lady" And he kissed me an the head. "So can I drive and what about my car?"

"I've thought this all through Ezra. We drive this to New York then you drive me back, I leave the truck back and you take your car to New York?"

"And you say you only understand English" He joked.

Ezra's POV

After the boxes were loaded I asked " What's the plan Miss Montgomery?"

"I don't care Mr Fitz, as long as it's with you"

She had me wrapped around that little finger of hers, was it possible to love someone as much as this?

We drove for two hours and Aria was sleeping and I was hungry so we hit a pit stop.

I came back to an empty truck to find Aria in the back look for a pillow, of course Aria would do that.

When we reached the house, the movers were there waiting to move my stuff in.

Once it was finished we walked upstairs, it was a big studio apartment with a balcony and everything.

"It's great" Aria said "SO jealous of this apartment"

"It's missing something" I said and I knew what her reaction would be and I let her know "You and your stuff"

"Such a charmer Mr Fitz"

It was late afternoon and we got off the couch to get ready, I got ready for dinner when Aria ran around grabbing things she needed

1 hour later she came out of the bathroom wearing the most perfect outfit ever. It was a little dress, strapless and it was colourful with a leather jacket on and her hair was done to perfection. "Aria Montgomery? How could someone not fall in love with you? You are amazing!" I fumbled out.

We went out on our date to the best restaurant with semi-decent food (non of the snails or frog leg things)

We had a perfect date, an amazing night, something I wouldn't forget.

We got home and Aria walked over by the TV and I realised resisting Aria was like bees resisting honey, HARDESS thing ever.

We were kissing in 2 seconds flat where I had decided, I couldn't wait. Not anymore.

We had a hard journey to the bedroom because it was so unfamiliar in this apartment.

We made it to the bed and I knew I couldn't stop now. It was everything but I had to know "Aria, are you sure?"

She shook her head nodding yes but she vocalised it too " Of course I'm sure. I love you Ezra and you're all I want"

We had a long night together after certain event we sat talking about how different it will be but promises were made.

Aria fell asleep in my arms, her perfect little body in my arms.


	5. Hello Goodbye

Chapter 5

Aria's POV

I woke up and seen Ezra still sleeping beside me. He was perfect. He had his un fitz like hair as it was messy but very cute. He was so boy like and had amazing features.

I got up and decided to make some coffee but as per usual once I'm out of bed so is Ezra. I felt his arms around me hugging me close "Don't go, I will miss you too much" He whispered while playing with my ear with his mouth.

"If my parents wouldn't notice Ezra, I'd be here right now but I have to go back" I felt like I could cry.

He headed for a shower before me today. I sat on the balcony and I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't hear him get out of the shower and he came over and said " It'll be okay Aria, you'll aren't losing me cause you can't lose you future if your future is me, I won't let you" I started cried and half smiled. I went and got ready and I know I said " It's strange I've waited for this trip forever but it feels like a Sunday night and I don't want go to school tomorrow" "Aria, it is Sunday and I wouldn't want to work either if I could spend the night with you" "Shut up Ezra, you know what I mean" "I do, you know I do" "Ready for breakfast?"

We went to a not so busy coffee shop and got our regular order, he knew I loved my caramel lattes and depending on his mood he got a black coffee with sugar or just a white coffee. We barely talked during breakfast, I ended up sitting on his lap, kissing him in between sips. I mean PDA isn't our thing but I won't see him for weeks. Have to get my fill of Ezra.

We went back to the apartment so he could drive me back and also to pick up his car. "Aria I love you, you know that right?" "Always" I said with a smile.

On the drive back there was less conversation then than there was with breakfast. Just silence and two hands intertwined as much as possible.

Ezra's POV

I'm an idiot. How can I do this? I'm already falling apart and she's still her. I couldn't speak with out the fear of saying something stupid or about regretting this job.

When we stopped for coffee, she kissed me more, I think she was trying to get a fullness before we separated, truth be told I wanted the same thing. I didn't want to miss her. I wanted her everywhere. With me, on me. You say it and I want it.

" It's silly but I like the silence" she stated " It's cause you know how I feel after last night there is no doubt but I can't help but feeling sad"

When we got in the truck again, she flicked on the radio and "Smile" came on. She laughed "This is what I was thinking about this morning, I'm sad but I know I have you Ezra and it might suck that you aren't here but we're good"

"We are Aria, I could scream it if you want about how much I love you"

I flicked the radio and she put on "If you are missing me" CD. Nothin' on you come on by B.o.B and Bruno Mars and I laughed. "Aria, trying to give me a message?" "Maybe" She said in a child like manner.

When we reached rosewood, Aria had a hoodie on, in fact she had my hoodie on. We reached the place for the truck to be returned and there they were. Probably the scariest things for me ever. Aria's friends. I had never been introduced to anyone in rosewood as Aria's boyfriend. Lets see how this goes.

"Hey guys" Aria chirped. "Lift to Ezra's apartment anyone?"

"OH I can do that Aria" Said Hanna Marin. She was very much staring at me to say "you, you dirty dog". I finally mustered up the courage to say hey to them " Hello girls" They all looked at each other and I reached for Aria's hand and it appears she was doing the same thing. "HI MR FITZ!" Hanna spoke first. If she wasn't Aria's friend. I'd be terrified. Spencer and Emily just kind of smiled and then they shared a look with Aria which I would be asking about later.

Emily drove us to my old apartment to collect my car. All the girls got out so we could say our final goodbyes.

Aria looked down and I could see an almost tear "Hey, hey, hey, no tears Aria. I will miss you so much but this changes nothing okay? Promise me?"

She muffled a few tears and said finally " I promise. I love you Ezra and we will be okay"

With that I gave her my final kiss until spring break and I left, off to my new job in New York.


	6. A Long Day

Chapter 6 and once again thank you everyone who has reviewed, subscribed or added favourites! Thanks J xoxoxox

Ezra's POV

The drive back to New York was long and lonely. He missed the smell of Aria the most right now. His car smelled of coffee and McDonald's from dinner on the drive.

After the long journey he wasn't even tired. He lay down on the couch and his phone buzzed.

"Mr Fitz, I can't wait to run my hand through that hair and look into those eyes, those amazing eyes, love you, Miss you - Aria xoxoxoxoxoxox"

Hours pasted and there Ezra was. Wide awake at 4 am thinking of her, the way she looked, her eyes, her smell, the way her hair fell on her shoulders, her laugh. He was missing a lot.

He got an early and quite long shower, he had to be at NYU at 9. He was walking around 8. When John arrived, life got a lot less boring in Ezra's eyes.

"Why hello Ezra" John said while he gave a firm hand shake "Such a pleasure to meet a man with your reputation"

"Thanks Mr. Doherty" He thought to himself about how important and intelligent that the man in front of me looked.

"Call me John, Ezra" He smiled " I feel like we're friend already… Ready to see your lecture hall and office?"

"Sure" I beamed.

We when to my office after the hall and this place could safely be 10 times bigger than Hollis.

"Amber?" John started " I told you 10.."

"I know but I had print some papers and then I had to help some students so I came in early… Sorry Mr. Doherty"

The girl was terrified clearly " Ezra this is your TA, good luck she doesn't listen to anyone, I have to go. Do get know each other"

"Hey I'm Ezra Fitz, lovely to meet you and hope to work well with you" I mumbled but she heard me just fine.

"Hi I'm Amber Farell and Mr Doherty doesn't like me very much so sorry about that" She trailed off, looking alarmed that I wouldn't like her.

"Oh, it's fine! Anyways want to chat for awhile? My first lecture is at 10 and I would love to actually know someone"

"Sure" She said with a wink.

After a good 45 minutes of chatting, I ended up in the lecture hall and watched the students to start piling in. The boys didn't notice me much and the girls just looked at me strangely.

Amber was flirting pretty heavy in my office, thank god I had to teach. I don't want to sour a new work relationship but I'm clearly NOT single.

"Hello Class, I'm Ezra Fitz. You can call me Ezra or Mr Fitz, which ever you prefer. But I will expect the best from all of you. English is one of my few true passions so don't take this class for granted. It matters" I heard a few sighs and "you have to be kidding me's but otherwise it was a good first lecture.

When class ended I waited a good half hour and went to call Aria, she had English before lunch so I knew she'd love to hear from me.

Then I ran into Amber. "Ezra" She said when she placed her hand on my arm, "Want to get some lunch, just me and you?"

"No, I'm just about to call my girlfriend" Wow. Good save now run Ezra! RUN!

Aria's POV

The next day wasn't too bad. I went to school, feeling empty but calls and texts from Ezra got me through the day.

We had decided skype was going to be central in our relationship from now on. So at 6, I had Ezra for 2 hours, all to myself. Well kind of had him.

After English, me and the girls walked to lunch. I realised I had the best friends ever. Even though Spencer had Toby issues, Hanna had Caleb, Sean AND Lucas issues and Em with the heartbreak of Maya, then Paige's lies, they all went out of their way to make sure I was okay.

Hanna put her arm around me and I leant my head against her shoulder "Aria, he's not gone forever. It could be worse. You know A could be telling people lies about us, so please be happy"

"Hanna is right" Spencer chirped in while rubbing my back. Em walked beside us and Spencer rubbed my back while giving reassurance.

The four girls had barely gotten into their seats when they were subjected to Mona's rant " OMG I swear I will kill him",

Hanna and I rolled our eyes "Who?" Hanna had no sense, urging her to continue.

"MR MCNICKE! He says I'm too laid back and do no work, Mr Fitz never complained… But that's caused he wanted me. Don't you guys not agree?"

Aria was really to jump Mona from across the table, Hannah whisper "Down girl" to her and when he phone lit up with E.F. as he was saved on her phone she was away. All the girls smiled as they knew how happy they were together.

"Hello Beautiful, I miss you" He stated.

"I can promise you Ezra I miss you more" I felt so lonely without him. Lunches with Ezra were the best.

"Want to her something weird?" He asked " It was so bad"

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure but my TA just came on to me. BIG time" He cleared his throat and continued " She was all over me but she got the message, I've got an amazing girlfriend, then I ran up the hall away from her"

"I'll murder her. Seriously" When Aria was jealous, it was NOT cute. Actually it was terrifying.

" Shh, It's okay. She got the message plus I've only got eyes for you" He reassured her.

"Aria Montgomery? Can you come with me for a moment" Said the principal.

"Sure, got to go. Bye love you" she mumbled and the phone went dead.

"Well Aria, we need to have a little chat. It's kind of important".

Ezra'sPOV

Class lasted forever after hearing the principal taking Aria into his office. I couldn't help but worry because she was a top student.

Class that afternoon lasted forever. I gave the same speeches but I was just a lot less focused on class and give them an easy lecture.

I got home and Aria rang me.

"Aria?" I breathed.


	7. The Conversation from Hell

Chapter 7. The slight upside with being sick is well I have time do this

Aria's POV

"Is everything okay? Aria? ARIA? Are you okay? Ezra repeated and repeated.

* * *

><p>"Aria, Mr Mc Nickle has expressed a large concern for you in AP English and from your records I don't understand what went wrong.." He continued " I know you had a good relationship with Mr Fitz but he is NOT coming back and if you don't get your standards up you will be forced to talk NORMAL English"<p>

"What are you even talking about?" Aria was NOT happy. " My grades are as good as ever, I'm a teenager and it's perfectly normal to get bored especially when he" glaring at her new English teacher " drones on for a hour straight but all my papers and tests have been top marks therefore I see no issue"

"No issue" Mr Mc Nickle scoffed. "Ah Aria, you don't try one bit in my class and it's rather insulting" And to make matters worse he went there and insulted Ezra " Just because Mr Fitz was a hit with you students doesn't mean he was a good teacher, a monkey could teach the way he did."

"Oh Really? Because EVERYONE in our class begs to differ, Mr Fitz is an amazing teacher that's why he was a hit. Not just because he was young or friendly. So get your facts right" Aria snapped twice as hard back at him and he knew when to stop.

"Aria, never the less. I get it. Okay. Ez-Mr Fitz was a brilliant teacher but he's not here anymore so you have to do your best okay?"

"Fine, can I go now?" Aria stumped out in a very unusual manner to herself.

* * *

><p>"Yeah everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?" I answered him. He was freaking out unnecessarily.<p>

"You and the principal?" "Oh God. Mr Mc Nickle complained about me and how I'm apparently a bad student" "I think it's time I killed someone, namely that man" Ezra spat out.

"Come on Ezra, he's not worth it" Now she was defiantly not telling him about the teacher remark. He'd kill him for sure then.

"Okay.. What are you doing tonight beautiful?" " I wish I was with you Ezra but I'm having pizza with the girls and apparently every thing Mr McNickle talked about today" "He's a while weird man, sorry love that I couldn't help you"

"You being here, even if it's just on the phone helps me, always"

"You my friend are a cutie"

"What can I say Ezra, I get romantic when you aren't here…"

"That reminds me, spring break is a month away. What would you like to do?"

" If it involves you, anything. Surprise me!"

"That can be arranged" Ezra said in a fiendish nature, probably harmless.

"Hey I got to go. I'm at Hanna's house and they are waiting on me. I love you"

"Love you more"

I'm aware it's short but I'm working on 8 now so it'll be up soon after this. Please do review xoxox - Laranbebe xoxox


	8. All Hail the Heartbreaker

**Hey all you kind people who have been adding to favourites/reviews or subscribing to this story. Anyways, my story has gone somewhere no one has expected it to go but I did say in the summary can they work through this? Well yeah. I'm writing it and it will be different. But there is ALWAYS light at an Ezra and Aria tunnel.**

**Just keep reading, I PROMISE you won't regret it -Laranbebe xoxo**

Ezra's POV

A week later after the heavy work load had hit, he hadn't spoke to Aria, in FIVE days. He was losing what sanity he had left but the work had to be done.

They had texted a lot but it wasn't the same. Ezra's only free time was sleep, shower and meal times which didn't suit because of the time difference.

A day became three, three days became a week, a week became two weeks and there they were not talking like they promised separated and alone but together in love.

Aria was on his mind 24/7. She was the only thought he had all day long. When he marked papers, he thought of hers and his stress was added because Amber believed that "what she doesn't know won't hurt" approach could work however cheating on Aria in Ezra's eyes was impossible. This hassle with Amber took up his time as she was his TA, he ended doing his and her job whilst she kept on trying to win his attention.

Before another sleepless night on went the CD "When you're missing me"

Aria's POV

Bed was good. When I was in bed I didn't feel as faint as usual. I know I did the right thing for Ezra but with his work load and the time difference I just miss him. Is that really that bad?

I was cuddled up in bed with his hoodie on and reading the book he gave me. This author reminded me of Ezra and I seen why he loved this book so much.

I reached for my phone and as always I type "Goodnight Ezra Fitz I love you" like every other night. It honestly worried me because after awhile it became as short as possible like "you too" or "You know how I feel about you". He had stopped saying I love you but I knew he still did.

Tomorrow was Saturday which no one would judge me for sleeping in. I woke up at 2pm. My parents had gone to Canada for 2 weeks and Mike was at an away game, therefore I was alone…as always.

I'm pretty sure I lay still for more than 2 hours after waking up. After ignoring the texts for the girls they landed over to my house to as they would say "Get you out of your funk"

They gave a make over and decided I needed them to stay with me.. I couldn't handle being alone. I hadn't looked at my phone all day and then the house phone rang.

"Hello?" "Aria?" "Ezra!" I was a lot more confused than him. "Hey, I need to talk to you Aria, are you able to talk?"

"Sure" I was terrified now.

"Aria. Here's the thing you know that I love you but" "But what Ezra?" "But maybe we should calm things down between us…"

"What?" " Maybe we should-" "I heard you Ezra but you want to break up?" "No, not break up but calm our relationship down, maybe see other people?" "No, Ezra I ONLY want you.." "Aria, I can't do this distance, we either calm it down or it has to be over" " I choose neither" "Aria"

I held back the tears, I was more ANGRY that he could do this do me… He knows I planned everything for us.

"I don't want either because I love you Ezra Michael Fitz" (To the readers I made up Michael because well of a personal reason and I love that name also)

"I love you too Aria but I can't cope with the distance and not talking makes it so pointless"

"It's just my luck to lose you after everything Ezra, I can't lose you. YOU PROMISED"

"I know I did but things change, people change"

"What if I ripped your heart up by its seams, I would love to see how you would feel about it"

"Aria"

"I'm so over this conversation, I let you get the best of me. All hail Ezra, the heartbreaker"

I slammed down the phone and within seconds I was in tears and then I wasn't alone. The girls heard me shouting.

I couldn't see after awhile. I just cried and cried some more.

I fell asleep in Hanna's lap/arms that night.

Ezra's POV

What did I just do? I broke up with the love of my life on a silly notion, a VERY silly one.

There was nothing I could do that night or until she calmed down a bit. She wouldn't even look at my calls let alone answer them.

EZRA YOU IDIOT, my mind screamed at me. First time I've cried since my little brother Henry died 6 years ago… This action that I had done MYSELF had caused me enough pain to cry like I did when my brother died because something had died. My love. My happiness. Ezra Fitz as you knew him and possibly Aria Montgomery. The amazing girl who I loved with every once of myself probably would never even speak to me again. Let alone love me again.

I lay on my couch all night long. Listening to my iTunes play list of music which I knew would make it hurt so much more. Aria's Play list.

When I finally got up I got the whiskey and played "There she goes" By Good Charlotte, it was how I felt right now and I drank myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up and had found that I had been crying in my sleep. Good work Ezra. You Idiot.

My mind didn't know how to stop up.

I rang Aria's number several times. No answer. Not even shocked until my last attempt.

"LOOK MR. FITZ, IF YOU RING HERE AGAIN. WE AS IN SPENCER HASTING, EMILY FIELDS AND HANNA MARIN WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND KICK YOU ASS. LEAVE ARIA ALONE" I heard another voice in the background " You've done enough Mr Fitz, leave her alone and let her lick her wounds, especially the ones you have given her!"

The line went dead and I went for more whiskey.

Goodbye actual thoughts and hello alcohol. Because you know what they say, when you get some drinks into you, you'll be better but one too many and I'll be stumbling to her house, trying to say sorry for all the hurt you've caused.


	9. The Aftermath

**Chapter 9**

**Not a lot of time since I wrote chapter 8, hope you enjoy, remember light at the end of the tunnel :) - Laranbebe xoxox**

Aria's POV

Weeks had passed, it was now the end of March. Spring break was spent with sad dvds, chocolate and 20 missed calls from Ezra, every day since the break up.

Is it even possible to not feel? Because right now I just shut down. After spending days crying, I was empty of everything. Happiness, purpose or love. I wasn't me anymore. I feel less than empty most days. The bad days consisted of nothing and crying.

Conversations had no point to me, I just answered usually with one word. Trust me if you got two, I loved you enough to not be blunt or more than one word was necessary.

After school we all went to Spencer's house. Then it all came to light.

"Look guys, this happened in JANUARY. Have any of you two had a proper conversation since that day? No, I didn't think so" Hanna whispered.

"Look Hanna, we miss Aria too but she lose probably someone who was really important t her, can you blame her?"

"No I don't blame her but I miss her and I want to be able to talk to Aria when she's happy not ready to kill herself or him. And yes saying his name if off limits on her list off things not to do"

"Look Hanna, she's our best friend. She'll pull through, we know she will" Emily interjected "Just let her grieve, she lost the love of her life. That must not be easy"

"I know guys but this sucks. Maybe we should ask her parents to get her help?" Hanna suggested.

"NO" Emily and Spencer said in unison. "After the "help" we got after the Alison thing, I don't think she'd forgive us for imposing that on her once again" Spencer continued.

"Fine" Hanna said like a huffy child because she didn't get her way.

I walked in, they were worried and I seen the smiles to me, lets give this a go "Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

I could feel the "I'm so not buying this Aria" looks on me "What guys?" I smiled " I'm feeling better!"

"Since when?" Hanna asked. "Since now" I smiled back to her.

"Okay" Spencer said, still clearly not believing me.

"What do you guys want to do? My treat for my actions lately, sorry guys" I said trying to look happy, did they believe it? I hoped so.

"Nothing really" They all replied in same kind of words. I didn't really listen.

"Okay, lets hang out then" I said with a smile again. Fake as it was. I missed smiling.

The next day at school it wasn't so good.

I landed up in the principal office again when Mr McNickle claimed true love was the greatest thing and I disagreed and apparently I was out of line in much more than disagreeing in his statement. Apparently I was given the time to get my act together and the day I was being good was the day, lets just say the shit hit the fan.

"Aria, do you know why you are here?" Mr Fuller asked.

"Yeah because I disagreed with a statement made in class and now apparently it's a crime"

"No, we have been very worried about you lately. Your attendance has dropped, your grades and teachers have made a concern about the lack of happiness in you lately. What's wrong?"

"I REALLY don't want to talk to you about my PERSONAL life, it's personal for a reason"

"Aria, can I ask you something?"

"It's a free county" I snapped back

"Is this anything to do with Mr Fitz, you spent a lot of time in school with him, you loved his class more than anything else and all your teachers knew you liked being around him. You were always in his class room and well it's normal to get a crush but because you didn't get Mr Fitz (LOLOL) doesn't mean you should act out. He's not coming back and I'm sure you were no more than just a student to him, I bet you were little more than a good student who loved English like he did, nothing more I can assure you" Oh the irony, I laughed in my head because otherwise I would cry.

"No it's nothing to do with him" I had to hold back the tears, no one could know this was even remotely Ezra related.

"Well, Aria. My door is always open and you were a top student. I'd hate to see you fall because of a crush or whatever you say it was" He stated " See you later, Aria and remember always open"

I made a bee line for my car to drown in my tears.

Ezra's POV

I had become a shell, making snap decisions wasn't my thing and I miss Aria. Me and Byron her father had gotten fairly close lately because I rang a lot hoping Aria would pick up the phone occasionally. No such luck.

I was doing my job, barely. Trying to get my mind showered and get over Aria. No such luck in that department either. Amber had laid off after I broke up with Aria. She got how I was completely heart broken and therefore didn't advance anymore.

However I had met someone. Nicole. Nicole was the opposite of Aria. She made me smile, when I wasn't ready to cry. She was tall, thin and blonde. She was beautiful in a way. If I had to choose, I'd pick Aria every time but since she doesn't acknowledge one of my 20 phone calls a day, I don't think I'll get her back but it doesn't mean I'll stop loving her. She was the love of my life and my current novel was written about her, well it's still being written now but I hope she sees it, reads it and answer me and we could life happily ever after.

The reason I liked Nicole was because she made me less lonely and somewhat filled that void in my heart. But like I said she's not Aria.


	10. Moving On, Well Almost Moving On

Chapter 10

Last chapter for today, enjoy and review xoxo

Aria's POV

It was the end of summer of a long year. I was still in love with Ezra Michael Fitz. Had been since that day but I didn't hurt as much.

Traces of me had returned. There was happiness in my life again. I loved my 3 best friends for standing by during my fake happiness and for all the stunts I pulled over Ezra.

"All packed up Aria?" Byron asked with a smile plastered across his face. He was proud and happy that he didn't lose his little girl as he called me.

" I think so Dad, but I'm scared too. I hope Hollis is amazing" I beamed at my proud father who was joined by my equally proud mother in his arms. I'm glad things got better. I didn't hurt and was almost me again. You change after a great loss like the loss of Ezra. I had been accepted to NYU but facing him was a death sentence and after reading his book "Happiness" based after our song. I knew what I didn't want to know, he still cared about me BUT BUT BUT after my father's recent visit to New York he had met Nicole. The new girl in Ezra's life. The girl who would become Mrs. Fitz instead of me. My father raved about her, I bet if he knew what happened between me and Ezra, he wouldn't exactly be his friend or be raving about Nicole. I think that was her name, I honestly didn't care.

I promised myself no more tears for Ezra Fitz.

I moved to my on campus accommodation the next day. Hollis was amazing and I was sure being there was my right choice.

Then I met Ryan. He was a freshman too. He was majoring in English like me. He was a decent looking guy… Tall, toned, tan and brown curly hair. He was a nice guy too. We clicked instantly but that click had opened my void again. He was a miniature Ezra in the making and I liked him already.

"Hi" He said, kind of afraid to talk to. "Hey, I'm Aria" I said completely confident in my hopes to get over Ezra however that's never going to happen. "Want to hang out sometime?" He mumbled.. "Sure" I smiled at him.

Before I knew it he was my boyfriend. He wasn't Ezra, I was happy but oh so broken at the same time.

Ezra's POV

After Byron's visit, my hopes of Aria coming here were shot down. He met Nicole and I knew he'd tell her about Nicole. Should I tell her the truth? How after months of having her as a "girlfriend". I was still madly in love with Aria?

How I ended up in this situation, still confuses me. I am a silly man with a silly heart which belonged to my former student girlfriend.

I was walking on campus one day and there I saw Hanna Marin, the one person who could get Aria to talk to me.

She seen me too and was practically running in my direction.

There she was in front of me and you know what she did first? Slapped with me as much force possible in her body and spat the word "JERK" at me.

I knew she was right. Overtime her hatred towards me mellowed but then I think she just felt sorry for me.

It was the first we had talked since that day with Aria

"Hanna, can you tell her I'm SO sorry at least and that I MISS her so much?" I pleaded.

"I don't think I can, look I feel for you and all but she's happy… She's got a new boyfriend and she's fully aware of your Nicole. So I think you should just move on Mr Fitz. She's not interested" She didn't sound convincing to me, in fact I didn't believe that in Aria's heart I didn't matter one bit to her.

The only good thing out this was giving me the energy to write my new book. It was about Aria, of course but she had to know. I would love her to the end of time.

Aria's POV

Another best seller by Ezra Fitz. Her song. It was written well and it was touching but I couldn't believe it. Nearly a year ago he broke my heart into a million pieces, now he has written 2 books about me apparently. I cried that night. I avoided Ryan for a week.

I cared about him. He said he loved me and I didn't say it back I wasn't sure if I could even love anyone if they weren't Ezra Fitz.

Ryan knew I had something I wasn't telling him but he didn't push me. That's why I liked him..

"Hey beautiful" He whispered into my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist.

Spencer and Emily smiled. I think the 3 girls expected me becoming a nun after Ezra.

"Hi" I said with a kiss on his lips.

"Pizza?" "You know it" I hadn't eaten Chinese food since Ezra. If I ate it, I'd cry because it was associated with him and the nights in his apartment, food and make out sessions.

We got to the pizza place, just us two. Some couple time as the girls called it.

"So next weekend with your parents. Would you be mad if I said I was terrified?"

"No" I stifled laughter. Ezra was terrified of my parents because he was my parents find out he was my boyfriend instead of some guy from school

"Good cause I'm scared but you mean so much me, so I couldn't refuse" He smiled.

We didn't talk much as we ate. We sat in silence on the way back to my accommodation too. He didn't push the relationship more than possible which made me happy.

The next week made me think for the first time in forever, I was happy and it was due to Ryan. A completely average guy who began to fix me or at least I hoped he could.

But that all changed when I arrived home the next weekend.

"MOM, DAD, I'm home" I yelled when I walked in the door.

"Aria come to the living room" Byron yelled back

There it was. Something I dreaded more than anything.

My parents weren't alone….


	11. Only Girl in My World

Chapter 11

Sorry it's short. Next chapter is fluff central and will be longer! So read and review xoxoxo!

Ezra's POV

I turned around and there she was. My Aria. Beautiful as ever and yes I was staring.

"Aria, hello" I said with a faint trace of a smile.

"Hello Mr Fitz" she replied with no emotion.

"Please do feel free to call me Ezra, I'm not your teacher anymore. How's college Aria?"

"It's fine" she was glaring at me.

Did her parents notice how forced this conversation sounded.

I'm tongue tied, longing to touch her. But it feels like the end.

"Aria, sweetie" Ella interjected, Thank God "Where's Ryan?"

"Oh" She stopped looking at me and smiled like she used to for me " He's at his dorm getting some clothes and then he'll be over, he's really nervous"

Ryan, that must be the boyfriend.

Jealously swept over me. I loved this girl in front of me and all she had in her eyes were hatred towards me. I still regret the day I broke up with her. I HAD to get her back.

"Ezra, where are you staying tonight?" Byron asked breaking my chain of thoughts " Oh I haven't even thought of that. I'm here for a week…"

"Stay here. We have a spare room and you're a good friend"

"I don't think that would be…"

"Don't argue, just stay!"

I rolled my head around "Okay, that can be done"

Aria's POV

What was my father thinking? Ezra stay here? During my week off. Kill. Me. Now. Please?

My parents went to collect Mike which left me and Ezra alone.

This was what I was waiting for years.

"Aria…" His voice trailed off, the way he said my name still made me weak. Could he see that?

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a jerk and I never wanted to hurt you" His voice was barely a whisper now.

"Yeah, whatever" I begin to walk away.

Before I knew it I was in his arms, Ezra's arms. Where I have dreamt of being ever night since New York even after the break up.

If it wasn't for the sound of the car trailing up the drive way, we would have kissed and kissed for a long time.

It was Ryan. He was here and I was just about to cheat on him.

I heard a knock… "Aria?" I heard him yell.

"Coming!" I worked my way out of his arms and then I walked to the door. Staring behind me at Ezra. I was madly in love with him, it hadn't changed since the last time we seen each other which was over a year ago.

Ezra's POV

We almost kissed… I could feel it about to happen and then HE showed up.

If I didn't already hate him, I would now. But don't worry. He had ruined things with Aria for me so I did hate him.

She kept looking back. What did this mean for us? Did we stand a chance.

She walked back in to the room and I stared at them hold hands. She was smiling, truly smiling.

"Ryan, this is Mr Fitz, my old English teacher… He's good friends with my dad so he's staying too" She said. So happy.

"Feel free to call me Ezra and Aria" Trying to use my best voice on her possible "Do call me Ezra"

She fainted on us right there and then.

I ran over and I knew if I put a hand on her, I'd break Ryan's hands so I left her sitting in his arms.

Aria's POV

After he said "Aria" My head went blank. Did he even know the effect he had on me?

CLEARLY NOT.

When I opened my eyes, I looked for Ezra, not Ryan.

I struggled to get a word out and then he came in my vision.

"It's just me and you… Ryan went to get ice and food for you to feel better" He said with a nervous expression.

Then I became light headed again and whispered "I miss you Ezra"

With that I felt him hugging me close whispering about how much he loves me..

I couldn't answer, my mind was blank too but I loved Ezra too. Oh SO much.


	12. The Difference A Day Can Make

Chapter 12

Hey guys, so I want to say all the reviews are soo good and it makes this writing sooo worthwhile. So read, enjoy and review xoxoxo

Aria's POV

I woke up in my bed, my family, the 3 girls, Ryan and last but certainly not least Ezra were all around me.

I looked at him and smiled.

My body felt weak after passing out twice due to Ezra.

"Aria, sweetie are you okay?" Ella looked nervous. I hope she wasn't too worried.

"I'm fine I just need some space" I smiled when I tried to get up, I fell right into Ezra's arms. Not intentionally but then I knew, no matter what me and Ezra Michael Fitz belonged together.

He lifted me and put me back on my bed, I could see was almost about to kiss my head but then he stopped and smiled at me almost to say "GET RID OF THEM, WE HAVE TO MAKE UP ON SO MUCH LOST TIME"

I smiled back too as in agreement.

"Maybe I should go and give Aria some space like there's too many people here right now" Ezra suggested, sneaky sneaky Ezra.

"No. Ezra you can stay, there is no where else for you to go ! Ryan could you sleep on the couch tonight? It's just I'm feeling faint and REALLY warm"

"Sure beautiful" He replied. Oh Ryan, if looks could kill "Or I could just stay at my accomdation tonight and see you guys tomorrow? Up to you Aria"

"We all can hang out tomorrow" YAYAY I'll get some actual alone time with Ezra now.

Later that night after dinner, I was sitting on my bed reading "Her Song" Ezra's second book about me, then I heard a slight knock and there he was. And he looked good.

"Hey…. I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me but I'm here and…" I was in his arms before he could finish.

He ruffled my hair and laughed "Hey" I laughed too.

"I missed that laugh, oh so much" He said with fearful eyes, he believed rejection was certain deal.

"I miss everything about you" I whispered.

I dragged him over to my bed and we sat. He lifted the novel he wrote and couldn't help himself "I heard the author wrote this about this amazing girl, who he messed up with and wanted nothing more since that second to have her in his arms to fix it all"

"You did huh?" I played along " I think I heard that too.."

But then he took me by surprise. He kissed me. First time in over a year and oh god it was GOOD.

I was on top him the next I knew it. Making up for lost time was the case but did I need a reason to touch Ezra's perfect body? Hell No.

He was the first to break the kiss. "Aria" He said in between kisses "If your parents walk in, I'm dead"

I knew he was right but I had nearly a year of kissing to catch up on.

"Okay, okay" I got off him and sat beside him again, then took my hand and intertwined it with his. He seemed afraid that I might suddenly get up and say no to him.

"I'm sorry for everything Aria… I never wanted to break up with you. It just a notion and it ruined the last year of both our lives"

"Yeah…" I nearly forgot about all the pain I lived through this last couple of months.

"Look, Aria before I ruin anything again with my stupid mouth I need you to know. I spent the last year so depressed. I know you know about Nicole, we broke up and she said "Maybe if you thought about your actions.. You wouldn't be with me. Messing with my head cause you can't get over her…Seriously Ezra" And I knew that I HAD to have you back. You're my soul mate Aria and I will love you now and always"

" I know Ezra but things have changed… I care about Ryan so much and I couldn't hurt him…"

"Aria" He took my face in his hands and said " What do you want?"

" I don't know"

"Tell me"

"Aria"

"No"

"ARIA, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

"YOU"

I looked away quickly and could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Was that so bloody hard?" He laughed while cupping my face.

"Yes" I was playing with him, like we used to.

He gave me three gentle kisses and then I heard a knock at my door. I sat at the other edge of my bed and crossed my legs. Acting innocent was easy for us now.

"Aria sweetie- Oh Hi Ezra, Byron is looking for you" my mom looked so confused " What are you two talking about?"

"Oh literature and films" Ezra said, smooth.

"Yeah, it happened one night is airing in the cinema on Sunday and I'm dragging Ezra with me since it's our favourite film" I lied so often that it felt true but was this a lie because now I do have every intention of taking Ezra Fitz to that cinema and kissing him so much until his lips bleed.

"Aw that's good.. We're going out to get ice cream. Want anything guys?" Mom believed us. I consider that a pass.

"No thank you Ella" He was so mannered, so cute.

"I'm fine mom, thanks" I beamed at my mother.

"Okay" She walked away leaving the door open.. My idea of it seeming innocent was knocked back by her not closing the door…. Not so good.

After my parents were gone, we kissed for the longest time. We also just cuddled up together. Him going to his room at the end of the night was the hardest to do as I didn't want to let go of him. Ever again..

"Goodnight Beautiful" And with that I got a kiss on my nose and he was gone.

One day had changed everything but then it hit me…Ryan, my actual boyfriend. What will I do?


	13. Well That Wasn't Fun

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys, I've been uploading a lot lately and I just wanted to say my next update will be a couple of days but please do review and enjoy -Laranbebe xoxox**

Ezra's POV

* * *

><p>I woke up for the first time in a long time feeling happy. I had everything again and it was sleeping 2 rooms down.<p>

She was perfect, perfect and amazing but best of all, she was mine.

I heard a knock and there she was.

"Hey" She smiled to me.

I couldn't even reply when she push me to my bed, had closed the door and was kissing me.

"Hi yourself" I finally replied.

She didn't speak she just smiled. Then her phone was vibrating and she stood up.

She looked down and sighed "Hey Ryan" she was being completely normal.

"No, actually I feel pretty sick today and I think we should cancel, rain check?"

I didn't hear his reply but I knew he wasn't going to be here today so we could have some time together.

She smiled when she hung up and took my hand. We walked hand and hand down the stairs until we nearly reached the bottom

She looked back at me and stopped and then we walked into the kitchen. I had seen Ella had gone all out and made a lovely breakfast.

"Sweetie, when is Ryan coming over?"

"Oh mom, I don't think he's coming at all.. He rang and said he's not feeling too well and he would love to do it some other time"

"What a shame, I'm sure he would have loved to pick Ezra's mind" That's when she looked at me.

I smiled back at her and I realised Aria was a pro at lying to her parents, after a year and a half of sneaking around I'm not surprised..

During breakfast we didn't talk much. Aria sitting beside me was enough to make me crazy because all I could think about are her lips touching mines. I "accidentally" hit her hand a couple of times so I could just touch her. I must have been high to break up with her… she was perfect. 100% Perfect.

Then once Byron started talking to me, she decided make it hard for me.

She moved her chair right into the table and closer to me. After I stopped brushing her hand, she reached down and place her hand on my face.

Alarm washed over me. Oh God Aria, are you trying to get caught?

"So Ezra, my man do you have any plans today?" Byron asked. Unaware of where his daughter's hands were but oh God it felt good.

"Oh Dad, I asked Ezra if he'd like to hang out with me today since you and mom are busy and he needs someone to drive him around" She said laughing. There she was, the PRO at lying.

Did she ever lie to me? I needed to find out.

The chat was little to none during the rest of breakfast. Glances were exchanged between Ella and Byron, Ella and Aria and of course Aria and me.

She had stopped moving her hand in my leg area, but oh god I still felt it. I wanted her so much but she was still in a relationship. I refuse to be a home wrecker.

After I got ready, we headed to her car.

She drove clear cut to the quiet beach for us to be alone together.

We sat down in the sand..

"So what is happening with you and Ryan?" I asked hopeful and terrified.

She looked straight ahead, a response seemed simple but she had to weigh her options.. Me, Ezra or him, Ryan. She had a choice and when I had to decide about our future I made a mistake so I can't be angry. I have to wait and hope.

She looked at me "Ezra, you know I want to be with you more than life itself. Hanna, Emily and Spencer could tell you that but Ryan has been amazing and he's sweet and I don't want to hurt him. He's not stupid either so I can't just break up with him and get with you.. He'll figure it out and tell my parents"

"Okay" I was happy to know she wanted me equally as much but it couldn't be official until Ryan was dealt with, so we began to kiss. The kiss was good. It was deep and full of raw emotional that clearly needed working out.

She was really into it and forced her way on top of me, without breaking the kiss. I was happy to have alone time, I didn't expect another make out session.

"ARIA? WHAT THE HELL?" I heard a voice practically scream.

She stopped kissing me and looked him, Ryan. He had wild eyes which looked like he was ready to cry. I would too if I lost Aria again.

"Ryan" I said " Look, I wanted to tell you but…"

"But what?" He spat back at her " So you cheat on me with this pervert because he's a creep, you know he's your old teacher. So weird on so many levels. Man you're lucky I don't ring the cops"

"Excuse me, but I'm EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD. I don't need you Ryan to tell me what I'm doing. I'm quite aware that I was kissing him and I'm also sorry you got hurt but you need to back off"

He stepped forward looking like he could hurt her. And I would NOT being him hurt her.

I stood forward pushing Aria behind me "If you've got a problem, speak to me. NOT Aria"

He shoved me back almost falling on Aria, she had backed up when she seen how angry Ryan was, he was fuming and he probably could kill me. I'm not really the fighting type.

But he turned away and looked away… It was over… Or not.

The next thing I was lying down in the sand, getting blows to my stomach after awhile it hurt to breathe.

Aria was screaming for him to stop and just to talk to her . He spat at my Aria and I shoved him off me.

"You need to calm down" I said trying to sound calm. This guy just was about to break my face and know he was kneeling the sand. I could hit him but it'd prove nothing.

Instead I walked away with Aria by my side, where she belonged. She turned back and walked towards Ryan and she sounded really upset " Of all people I know, I thought you'd get over this. Apparently not. We're done. Not friends, nothing"

She ran over to me and hugged tight to my body without hurting me.

"Ezra Fitz, I'm officially yours" She whispered in my ear.


	14. Ouch

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 14, please enjoy and review - Laranbebe xoxo**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra was bleeding and hurt. I drove us home in silence. He held my hand and I remember him grinding his teeth at the pain occasionally. I pulled over before we reached my house to see if he was okay, more importantly if we're okay.

"Ezra?" I whispered, he looked peaceful but he was awake.

"Mhm" He replied while lifting his head, he winced in pain and so did I, I could feel the pain I caused him.

Then it started, tears were uncontrollable "Ezra" I whimpered "I'm so sorry" I could barely speak " I never ever wanted to get you hurt".

He sat up straight away and took me into his arms, eventually into his lap " Aria" He said once, I didn't stop crying "Aria" He repeated with all the force he had left and said " You are the only person in this world who hasn't hurt me" He winced in pain again and smiled " I spent nearly a year dreaming about you, your eyes, the way you hair smells, how good I feel when I seen you smile.. If anyone hurt me it was myself and well Ryan" I giggled, he knew how to make things better " I might be bruised and broken now but I'm the happiest I've been in the long time" I kissed him on the cheek, trying not to hurt him " I love you Aria Montgomery, now and always"

We sat there for 2 hours almost kissing. When I finally drove home… things seemed less than good.

I walked into the house, glancing between Ezra and the path in front of me.

"ARIA?" My mom yelled.

"Yeah Mom? Me and Ezra are back!"

"Yeah, both of you come in here now"

I let go of Ezra's hand and walked in.

He walked behind me. I sat down and he sat beside me. My hand felt empty without his in it. I wanted to know he was okay and we were happy together.

"Aria, Ezra… I need to talk to you both" My mom said with an unhappy sigh.

HOLY CRAP….

" Aria, I received a call from Ryan and he said you two were making out the beach?" She looked confused, she didn't want to believe it "He also said from how you two acted it had been going on for awhile, how long has it been going on for, if it is going on?

"Mom" Should I lie? Should I tell the truth oh God.

"Ella, after I stopped teaching at Aria's school… I seen your daughter in a different light. She wasn't just a student to me anymore. She was amazing, beautiful and passionate" He winced again. He really should go to the hospital. I'll drag him later " She's so important to me and well we feel out of touch when I went to New York and when I met Nicole, I tried to forget her. But Aria had a part in my heart and being back her brought back all the feelings and I shouldn't have made her cheat but Ella, I love your daughter and I'm 100 percent in love with her"

Before I could even comment on his cuteness, I was thrown off guard… AGAIN. 3rd time today.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" My father yelled

Ezra's face turned to sheer pain. "What happened to you Ezra, I meant to ask…" Ella interjected, hoping my father wouldn't get any more annoyed.

"Remember that phone call, it was about that" Ezra answered quietly.

"Oh" You could see the shock on my mother's face turn to understanding.

"Ezra, now tell me what you said you were in with my daughter… I hope better yet I pray that it wasn't what I think you said" He continued.

"Dad, calm down" I said hopeful but also hopeless.

He glared at me and I looked away.

"Byron, I'm in love with Aria and I believe she feels the same way about me too"

Then it happened. Not his first punch of day but this one hurt. I could tell.

Ezra yelped out of him and fall down on the floor. I was beside him in seconds.

"You deserve to die, Ezra Fitz. We. Are. NOT. Friends.. Nor will be ever be anything like that again" He shouted at my wounded man lying on the floor.

I was trying to help him up and then my father came back for round two. Boom. Ezra fell again " If it wasn't clear.. I want you out of my house now and Aria if you side with him you can get out too"

I felt the tears on the verge but I knew I had to be strong for Ezra. I walked him to out my car with all his stuff and the stuff I could bring with me. Most of my clothes were at the dooms. I would call my mom and she would let me come over and get the rest.

We drove to the best hotel in town and Ezra kept quiet the whole way. We were both upset and he for one was so hurt.

**Ezra's POV**

I limped up to our room, feeling guilty for the mess I had caused and fact Aria had to help me walk and carry both of our stuff.

I lay down on the bed and she joined me after awhile. She smiled to me but I could see past it all she was hurt and very hurt at that.

We lay there in silence until she got up all of a sudden, smiled to me with a wink and walked into the bathroom.

"Ezra do you know what room we are in?" She yelled out from the bathroom.

"No, should I?" I asked totally fearful of her answer.

"It's the honeymoon suite" She walked out wearing now about a skimpy bath robe. She was trying to tempt me now.

I got up slowly. Slightly staggering I believe that is how you would describe it.

"You are beautiful" She beamed at me, she knew she was beautiful or at least she should but I guess hearing it from someone else does make you feel better.

"Oh Mr Fitz, you are wearing too many clothes for my liking right now" I laughed and didn't disagree.

She slowly and gently began to kiss me. It heated up pretty fast. I get why she wanted to be in the bathroom now.. Bubble bath.

We kissing until I was standing naked in front of her. She looked me up and down. Frowning at the bruises and cuts that I had acquired today from her dad and Ryan but otherwise she looked happy.

I took off her robe. I seen how self aware she become at that point… She clearly wanted to cover up but I couldn't get enough of her perfect little body.

She dragged me into the bath for 4 hours. Having different types of fun. I was in love with her so much and she knew by the end of the night that she might have lost her father but she has me forever.


	15. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 15**

**Hi guys! So here is the next chapter, do enjoy and review- Laranbebexoxo**

**Aria's POV**

It had been 2 weeks since Ezra was supposed to return to NYU. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining but I didn't see him as much as I liked. He was almost finally healed. He still had some cuts and bruises left over from my father and well you don't really get over someone telling you that you should die. But he dealt with it.

I woke up late for class again. God, why was Ezra so irresistible at the worst times e.g. 10 minutes before I had to leave for class on time.

I stumbled in late to class, again. Ryan glared and me but I seen the hurt in his eyes too.

Listening to my lecture wasn't too bad. It was on my favourite novel. But sitting beside Ryan was a completely different story. I wasn't too thrilled after the break up to realise there was no free seats, anywhere in our usual lecture halls.

"Aria" I heard Ryan say to me. His voice sounded strained. All I wanted was for us to get along but I hurt him and that wasn't right. He hadn't spoken to me since that day until now.

"Yeah Ryan?" I said with sympathetic eyes. "What's up?" I tried to smile, I wondered what it would look like to him.

" I know what happened between us, was bad. But I want you to know me calling your mom was way out of line" I forgot about that " I get it, if you are meant to be with him, okay then.. But here is the thing. I like you.. As a friend or more than a friend. And I'm not the hateful type. So can we be friends?" I could see hope flicker across his eyes.

"Ryan, I did a messed up thing to you but" I could feel tears from losing my dad and my mom on the verge, again " I lost both of my parents that day because of your actions. It wasn't cool and forgiving you… won't be that easy".

"Aria, look I said I'm sorry" I had to cut him off "Look Ryan I get that you forgave me. I only hurt you. You hurt Ezra, me and now I've lost both of my parents" I wanted to cry so much at that point.

"Aria, I never meant to hurt your family… I just wanted to get him back. I loved you, correction I love you so much and it hurt what you did and now I'm alone with a broken heart and and and I'm sorry"

"I have to go" And with that I left Ryan, alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

(This is from when Aria and Ryan where starting out as a couple)

"Aria, you are amazing you know" We smiled at each other which I made myself comfortable in his arms.

"I think that you are the first person in a long time, I've trusted Aria. And when I decided this I knew I had to tell you.." He looked unhappy for a split second "When I was younger my mom cheated on my dad and I knew about it. I asked her, better yet I begged her to stop but she left us one day. I came home from school, saw my dad crying. You know my dad he's a big guy and she left. She didn't even tell him face to face, she left I note just saying" ;

Henry. I'm sorry for all of this pain I'm about to cause but I don't love you anymore… I'm gone and please don't look for me. Tell Ryan I love him so much and I'm sorry I couldn't do what he asked.

Ryan's eyes whelmed up with tears. No, I don't love him but his crying makes me want to cry too. So I sat up and wrapped my little arms around him and said, "Ryan, you'll be okay. My dad cheated too and my parents nearly split up and I'm here for you Ryan, sweetie" I took a breath before I attempted to say it but he already finished my sentence "Aria I love you so much".

I said it and didn't mean it… "I think I love you too" He hugged me close that night and once he fell asleep I sat crying over my lie and my love for Ezra, not for Ryan.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

><p>I arrived to the hotel room to see a big designer bag sitting in the middle of the room and there he was. He walked out of the bathroom wearing a suit and the tie I bought him years ago.<p>

"Nice tie" I teased.

"Oh my student bought it to me, she totally had a thing for me" He played back.

"Oh did she?" He laughed and came over a placed a gentle kiss on my head " I missed you today Aria, you have to get ready" He kissed my lips this time.

"Ready for where?" "Well go into the bathroom, take that bag with you and get ready for me. I have a surprise for you" "You do huh?" I leaned closer to him, he was resisting me at this time.

I got ready after the best shower ever and opened the bag. It was a long white dress with a silver trim around the neck with sequence down the back too. It was beautiful and it was even in my size too.

I walked out and he was waiting for me " Wow" He said and I knew I had done something right in there.

"You are beautiful"

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself Mr Fitz"

There was a limo waiting for outside and it brought me right back to when I was 16, 3 years on our first proper date.

"So this is what a proper date with Ezra Fitz looks like?" I teased him again. "Damn"

He smiled at the reminder too.

We arrived at an unknown place. We drove for about 2 hours from the hotel.

We walked for 10 minutes til we reached a clearing and I seen what my surprise was.

"Do you like it?" He said while wrapping his arms around me.

It was a large clearing, lit up with thousands and thousands of fairy lights, a table for 2 in the middle and a 4 men dressed in cater outfits. One was holding a bottle of champagne.

"HOW COULD I NOT?" I exclaimed "You did this all in one day?

"No, I knew you were upset lately and I knew I had to do something and this idea came to me"

" I love it Ezra but I love you so much for you doing it for me" I kissed him for too long and heard a member of catering staff clear his throat.

"Sorry to- erm interrupt but the chef is curious to know if you are ready to eat"

I laughed uncomfortably and Ezra answered "Um, yeah.. Now should be good"

The dinner was lovely, and oh so fulling. I told Ezra about what happened with me and Ryan today and he seemed unhappy that he wanted to be friends with me after the mess he caused.

We got unto light topics later that night.

The staff cleared up around us and only left the champagne and the glasses we were drinking out of and headed off. We ended up a blanket lying together just talking and I was happy to just talking to him.

He got up to the fill the glass but instead he did something I never expected to happen.

Ezra got down on one knee, pulled out a little box and opened it. The box was beautiful by itself but when he opened it the ring was amazing, the biggest diamond on it and he did his breath taking smile.

"Aria, I have loved you since that day in the bar. You're beautiful and amazing. Will you do my a favour and spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked.

I was speechless.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Review please xoxo!**


	16. Aria?

**Chapter 16**

**Read, enjoy and review- Laranbebexoxox**

**Ezra's POV**

I smiled at her, hopeful… She still didn't reply.

"Aria?" I whispered.

She started crying and then I got really scared. " Aria?" I felt like all I was doing is repeating myself…

When she finally replied "OMG YES EZRA, I WILL BE YOUR WIFE" she jumped on top of me kissing me then and there and trust me it didn't stop and that's how I liked it. I kissed her body all over while she moaned for me, it made me so happy I finally mustered up the courage do to this.

We kept going until we were both completely satisfied with each other, I guess that happens when the distance between us is so big.

We made it back to the hotel at 5am, 2 hours before Aria had to get ready for class. I heard her complain about how it'd be a long day, especially because I wouldn't be there with her.

But I had another surprise.

"Aria, you won't be without me today" I smiled at her "WHAT?" "Well I have a little surprise for you. I'm meeting with the head of Hollis' English Department today and well I'm I will be talking to your class and aspiring writers today"

She beamed with happiness. We jumped into the shower together for round 6 of the day. I was exhausted but I just got everything I wanted, I was so happy.

We drove to Hollis together and we walked hand in hand together to the English building ignoring the glances at us, we were happy and we didn't care but more importantly we were in love.

Then it really went south.. Ryan seen us both. The happy look on his face turned to pure anger. He glared at my hand and hers intertwined and she looked back and his anger face and smile, which made him flinch.. He didn't expect her to smile.

He walked over, probably to get revenge "Aria, hey. So glad to see you" He tried to hug her but it just looked awkward.

She stood back from him and moved closer to me and I put my arm around her still holding her hand.

"Hello Ezra" His eyes finally looked at me.

I didn't speak I just nodded my head.

"What's up man, still scared of me?" He laughed, it wasn't funny.

"No, I'm not scared of you but I'm never lowering myself to your level, hence why I didn't hit you either" I answered, no emotion involved.

"Ah, you didn't hit me cause I wouldn't have felt it"

"No, trust me you would have"

Ryan stood forward ready to fight me again, however this time I would kick his ass if he even started me.

Aria put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back and he looked back and seen the ring.

"Aria" He said with tears in his voice.

"Ryan" She replied to him emotionless, she knew what he was reacting over.

Then he stormed off, he kicked the door open, cursing horrible things about us both and turning back and giving me the worst looks possible.

Aria's class began 5 minutes later.

" Hi I'm Ezra Fitz" I introduced myself and almost laughed. Talking to Aria's class reminded me of how this all started, she laughed too. She most have thought the same thing.

"I'm here to talk to any of you who are interested in writing and about the things that happen when you write a book, how you feel and etc"

"I wrote two books, Happiness and Her Song" He continued "Any questions?"

"Did you really write those about a girl you loved?" A quiet voice came from the back of the hall.

"I wrote them about the girl of my dreams, she's my soul mate, my one and only. Funny thing is I wrote them when we weren't together and I'm not saying the books brought us back together but we found our way back together and we're getting married, yes I wrote them about the girl I love"

Aria smiled and me and raised her hand slowly "I get the name Happiness, but Her Song…That book had a different point completely.. Do you not agree?"

I had to hold back my laughter, she knew exactly what those books meant "It was different because Happiness was to say I'm sorry, we have so many memories and I never meant to hurt you but Her Song was letting HER know that through whatever she would have me, my heart and my soul"

Then the door opened with a bang and Ryan was back, I didn't give him the attention he wanted, this made his more angry than he already was.

"Any more questions about my novels before I begin speaking?"

"Why are such a douche?" I heard Ryan ask. Everyone else kind of looked at him to figure out he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, what?" I played stupid but he wasn't having it " You know you broke up with the girl, she moved on and you being you have to come and steal her back and within weeks you are getting married, douche"

"I already told the class, the story, me and her story, they don't need details, So please be quiet sir or you can leave"

"Oh so you haven't shared her name? How about I do it for you!"

He pulled Aria off her seat, he's lucky I didn't kill him right there and then and swung her around twice.

"This is the girl, that, that douche there is marrying. She CHEATED on me for him and acts like I'm unforgivable!"

He pushed Aria to the floor of the steps, clearly hurting her.

I ran up and helped her up.

"I think it's best you leave" I warned him.

"Why are you scared of round 2 big guy?"

"No because I refuse to fight you, go hit me. But I've all I need to be happy, hurting you is just a waste of time"

In the meantime Aria had gotten campus security to come and remove Ryan for throwing her down to the ground.

I seen the looks she got when she returned to her seat, she looked hurt and embarrassed but she wasn't interested in people knowing everything about her personal life.

After the rest of my chat with the class, I took Aria into a tight embrace and told her how sorry I was. She wasn't angry at me, she just was hurt about how Ryan could treat her so badly.

I walked her to the library before my meeting with the head of English.

I walked into something I was praying from since the last day I was here.

**Aria's POV**

The library was so boring and felt stares coming directly at me. Spencer and Emily walked up to me and grabbed me into a soundproof booth.

"We get Mr Fitz and you got back together but it's over campus like wild fire and apparently you two are getting married" Spencer exclaimed to me.

"I know" I held my hand up with the ring that Ezra had given to me this morning, very early this morning. "We have been engaged all of 8 hours when Ryan blabbers it to my whole English lecture class, then he grabbed me and threw me down, in turn hurting me" The girls didn't look pleased but they listened to my story of the last couple of weeks intently and they supported me through it all.

About a hour later, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket, it was Ezra "Sorry guys, gotta to meet Ezra, love you both for listening" I walked out while blowing them both kisses.

"Aria" Ezra said over the phone " I have some news for you"

**To any readers, enjoy guessing… Last chapter of the day xoxox**


	17. Reconciliation

**Chapter 17**

**So here you go guys, enjoy and review - Laranbebe xoxox**

**Aria's POV**

"So what is it Ezra? I'm not used to this many surprises in the space of one day" I explained

He laughed, which made me more nervous " You need to listen carefully" I seen him walking towards me now.

"What then?" I asked again.

"Well, see the thing is I'm not teaching at NYU anymore in fact, I'm teaching here at Hollis instead"

I hung up the phone when he was standing in front of me and hit him "You suck for not telling me anything anymore"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug and then the head of English just happened to walk by with a very confused look on his face.

"Ezra, why are you hugging a student?"

"Well see, she's my fiancé sir"

"Oh, I wasn't aware of this, congratulations are in order I guess but will this affect you teaching her, no biased treatment I'm sure Mr Fitz?"

" Nah, she gets that I'm not like that" I beamed up to Ezra. He was just a lovely person and so sweet. No wonder I loved him.

We walked to my car hand in hand and I didn't refuse his offer to drive. I realised about 10 minutes into the journey, we weren't going to the hotel.

We stopped at the very familiar apartment block and I just realised what he did.

"No way!" I exclaimed to which he answered "Yes way" He gave a lingering kiss and walked me into the apartment block right up to 3B.

"So Aria, are you ready to live with your English professor?" I giggled, it was kinda hot if you thought about it. I got the teacher in High School and the English Professor in College, I was one lucky girl.

"What do you mean Ezra? I was basically living with you the last 3 weeks, so of course I'm ready to be with you forever"

"Ezra, you're paying for everything and I don't have money to give you" I realised

"No, no, no you did give me money basically because those books about you were placed into a separate bank account and well it's the money I promised myself if I got the chance, I'd spend it all on you and it's a lot of money Aria"

"You are the cutest thing ever"

All of our stuff was in the apartment even, my stuff from the doom and the house I was recently kicked out of.

"How?" I asked

A smile played on his beautiful mouth " I have my ways"

"Well Ella called your phone the other day. She wants to talk to both of as adults that's why she's not telling Byron and well I want to tell your mother, I'm not some creep and I do love you Aria, age hasn't ever been an issue between us, it's just been a problem because it led to sneaking around and lies but I never lied about how much I love you and I want the world to know that your mines"

He's adorable right? Best of all he's mines.

I drove us back to the hotel, smiling like an idiot but I didn't care. I was happy and I was in love.

We packed up our stuff and Ezra paid our bills for the month we spent there together, what a month it was.

We had reunited in love, stronger than ever, we got engaged, he came back to Hollis for me and we have an apartment? Nothing could go wrong, could it?

I left Ezra off that the apartment and went to meet with Hanna, Em and Spence.

They all were sitting at our usual coffee table with worried expressions.

"Hey guys" I exclaimed, I was so happy to have Ezra again.

"Hey Aria, before this happens, we are so sorry" Em said with a guilty expression and there was my bomb shell.

My father with Ryan.

They both walked in my direction and Hanna let me know "We didn't play this, your dad found us and he was pissed so he made us call you well I'm so sorry"

I mouthed "It's okay" to them and I walked with my father and Ryan to an empty part of the coffee shop to talk.

"Aria" He said, full of anger, hurt and confusion. Ryan just glared at the ring I was wearing to say, notice it sir, NOTICE it.

"Dad" I began "I never wanted it to happen like this.." He cut me off "What did you expect to happen Aria? I would be okay with you dating my friend? He's 6 years older than you, he was your old high school teacher and you even cheated on this young fella here beside me"

"I know this all Dad" I replied, he didn't want to listen and to be honest, I didn't want to listen to him either. He had pissed me off big time now.

"What do you have to say for yourself Aria?" My dad asked

"Nothing because if you loved me dad, you would see that I love Ezra so much and I'm not going to be sorry for how I feel"

"You should be" Ryan mumbled

I glared at him. Oh how I hate you Ryan.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" still glaring at him " If my dad knew how you treated me today you'd be in the same place as me right now" I seen sheer panic sweep across his face .

"What did you do to my daughter, Ryan?" My dad asked calmly, once. Much more than wasn't expected of him.

Ryan fumbled for words so I thought after all he did to me and Ezra, I thought I could answer for him

"Well Dad, he grabbed my wrist, leaving this bruise around it and then threw me to the floor after he made his point.. That is what he did"

Anger crossed his face and he began shouting "YOU, SCUMBAG" he spat "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR ACTIONS"

He was fuming for 10 minutes after and he looked at me with hurt eyes "Why didn't just tell me, I like Ezra, he's a good friend but you had to be caught before telling me Aria?" He was hurt, I didn't even think of that when he found out.. I was his little girl and I lied to him and he just wanted the truth.

"I'm sorry Dad" I started to cry "My tangled webs were never intended to hurt you or mom and I'm so sorry"

"It's okay sweetie" He took me into a hug and this point.

We just sat for another ten minutes before he left, I went and sat with the girls after I had calmed down.

"So Mrs Fitz, we have some news for you" Hanna began…

**To be continued ;)**

**-XOXOX**


	18. Enough with these surprises!

Chapter 18

Hey guys, from what I've seen everyone has been waiting for this chapter, sorry for the delay..

Okay this is the day before the last chapter, it works kinda. I just realised I kinda messed it up. Sorry.

So enjoy and review like always- Laranbebe xoxoxo

Ezra's POV( Bit of Change, I always start with Aria)

"Aria what the hell are you doing calling me at this" Hanna's voice sounded tired, here goes nothing.

"It's not Aria, it's Ezra.. I stole her phone" I explained "Why?" "Because I need a favour?" "Care to share?" "Well, it's kinda long, fancy meeting me for a coffee, somewhere where Aria doesn't go… With Spencer and Emily" "Erm, should I be worried for Aria's happiness again?" "Oh God No…My Plan should make her well, really happy" "Oh?" "Meet me somewhere?" "Where?" "You know Aria, where does she hate?" "Café LaMontage, Ryan works there" "Does suit 6pm tomorrow suit? For you, Spencer and Emily?" "I have to ring them but if it's for Aria, it should be fine" "Thanks Hanna, by the way" "What?" "I need you to not tell Aria about this" "Fine"

After we hung up, I walked in and Aria was awake writing an essay for class, she was looking happy and beautiful.

"Hello Beautiful" I left her caramel latte beside her and walked into the kitchen, the she came over behind me like a ninja "I missed you sexy" "Oh you did?" "I did" "How much?" I loved this playful side of Aria, it was hot.

She started kissing my neck and everywhere but my lips, my need for her lips against mines and the urge was growing with every second and she knew it from the look I gave her, begging to give me what I want. She didn't give in… "Oh for heaven's sake Aria" I grabbed her face and pressed my lips and against her mouth, tracing every inch, it felt good. I lift her up on the counter without breaking the kiss, she moaned into my mouth, I was too far gone now. I wanted no I needed more. I began to peel her little clothes off her, she was wearing her sexy girl pjs, only little shorts and a top, very sexy to see her in. She knew I liked them pjs very much. I had her undressed and she ripped my shirt off including the buttons, they were gone. She looked at my chest and licked he little lips, she liked what she seen and trust me I loved what I was looking at, I made my way down from her lips to her chest area and began to kiss and bite everywhere, she moaned for me and that was enough for me. I lifted her into the bedroom to get what I needed to do done. She didn't want it just yet, so she stopped me. She made her way down to my jeans, unbuckled the belt and pulled off the jeans and the boxers. She licked her lips again and she went down. It was by far the hottest thing that has ever happened to before. I had to have her, so when she finished, I had my way with her until lunch time.

"Ezra, what do you want for lunch? I'm starving" She called from the kitchen after our shower together.

"Whatever you want, Aria… I only want you happy" I walked out smiling and she had to comment "Did anyone ever tell you, you are the cutest thing alive?"

"I think you mentioned it but I know, thanks" I placed a kiss on her lips and watched her make us lunch. God, she was perfect and amazing.

She smiled at me all morning after out time in the bedroom, however I'm smiled like an idiot too.

She got ready for her afternoon class, I knew she was meeting the guys half 7 in their favourite coffee shop so I left her be but I didn't want her to go. I was sad that she had class, I spend so much time with her.

I cleaned the apartment and changed the bed covers.

It was 5 before I knew it.

My phone began to buzz, 3 new messages from Aria.

From 10 minutes after she went "Miss you already"

2 hours ago "When is your sexy ass going to be teaching this class?"

Right now "Heading to the library then meeting the girls, take out tonight?"

I thought being cheesy was in order " I miss you so much beautiful, can wait till I teach that class, apparently there is a small sexy brunette girl in there to die for and I would love take out also, love you forever Baby - Ezra"

She replied " Aw Ezra, I love you"

I went to meet Hanna, Emily and Spencer at the café. Aria hated this place and I could see why.

The girls were already at a table with an empty chair for me.

"Hello Ladies, would you like anything?" I asked to break the ice.

"No" The all pretty much replied.

"I get you might not like me very much but I'm crazy about Aria and we're getting married, that's why I need your happy"

"Congrats on the marriage" Emily looked really happy for us. "The ring is beautiful" Spencer agreed "So how can we help you Ezra and I'm happy you and Aria get the happy ending you deserve" Hanna added in.

"Well I want Aria to have the perfect wedding, I got lucky with that dress I got her the other night but I would love you 3 to go with her and help her get the perfect dress, cost is not an issue, not when it comes to Aria and well your bridesmaids dress have to be beautiful too" I hope they liked the last comment, it'd hopefully sway them to liking me some more.

"We'd love to help you" They all agreed.

"Hey guys, it's 7 now and we're meeting Aria in 30 minutes, we better head on to be on time. It was lovely to see you Ezra" Spencer said.

They all hugged me tight and walked out.

I was getting into my when I bumped into one person I didn't want to know anymore.

"Ezra" An all too familiar voice said.

Aria's POV

"Seriously guys, I can not take anymore surprises, spit it out guys" I pleaded with my three best friends.

"We had a lovely little chat with Ezra today, he's giving us full rain on your wedding dress with no issue of cost" Emily informed me, happiness swept across my face "Bridesmaid dresses too" Hanna added with her usual smile..

"That's awesome" I said, I was happy " Where do you guys want to hit first?"

"PARIS?" Hanna exclaimed..

Now there was an idea.


	19. Lullaby

**Chapter 19**

**This chapter is basically based on my love for the this song "Lullaby" By the spill canvas.**

**So if you ever hear this song, it's amazing 3 And I'm telling you now, lyrics from it shall be in my story for the fluff**

**So yeah, i'm kinda of tipsy (A) so if the writing isn't the best, sorry! Enjoy and review! - Laran xoxoxox**

**Aria's POV**

"Paris?" I told Ezra..

I was certain of it after my couple of hours with the girls.

* * *

><p>"Paris sounds amazing" I could barely contain my excitement.. Either could Hanna, the little fashion babe "OMG We have to go" She turned to me with pleading eyes "Please, please, please Aria?" She said while shaking my arm "I have to ask Ezra but I'm bought and sold already" I chirped back at her.<p>

She squealed out of her, everyone in the café looked.. It was hilarious

"Can I bring Toby?" Spencer asked, she got back to him about a month ago after another break up. "We're trying this couple thing for real and well I love him guys" I heard her gushing about guys before but this was so real, so heartfelt. "Of course Spence" I beamed at her and then Hanna cleared her voice "Guys, if Toby and of course Ezra is going can I bring Caleb?" Hanna asked, she knew the answer before I had to speak and when I was about to, she squealed out of herself again. "Em, what about you bringing, what is her name, Shannon?" "Nah, we're not that serious and well here's my news… Do you guys remember Maya?" "How could we forget her?" Hanna answered for me and Spencer while we nodded "I bumped her into the street and I think I still have feelings for her, so I don't want to bring anyone to France, bringing Shannon is too serious and then Maya and me barely know each other now"

"You don't need anyone" Hanna said wrapping her arms around me and Spence's neck "You got us and that's all the girls you need" she finished with a wink.

Emily laughed in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Since when was Paris on the plate?" He asked, still confuse when he was trying to eat Chinese.<p>

"Well me and the girls kind of decided and you said money wasn't an issue but if it is.. We can cancel it?" I said, defiantly dejected.

"He put down his plate and seen the sad look on my face "Aria" He took me into the hug "Do you think I'd say no to you" He had is perfect boy smile plastered across his face now "We can go to Paris"

"REALLY?" I practically shouted in excited and with that we were kissing!

2 hours I woke up in his arms. Ezra was awake and he didn't know I was too. A pained expression was on his face and I was worried.

I kissed one of his well toned arms and he looked down with a forced smile, I pouted "What's wrong sweetie?" I pushed myself up on the couch so my face was beside his.

"I bumped into Jackie earlier" He said but I knew in my heart of hearts there was more "She was with Nicole"

"What happened?" I asked, they both scared me so much.

"Well" He sighed and with a fluent action, he had sat up and I was in his arms " They were shopping and heading into café LaMontage, the one you hate and I was on my way out and we walked clean into each other… Jackie is still mad over me being 'immature' as she called it and well Nicole was pissed and then found out I was engaged and well I got a load of mean shit thrown at me" He was hurt, that was oh so clear.

"Are you okay?" I wrapped my little arms around him, no one hurt my love or was me to him without answering to me… His ex girlfriends needed a slap, each.

" I walked away from them both hurt and turned right back and said to them, I was happy and I wished they could find some happiness too, to stop pegging down people, Jackie said she could have been happy with me but I disagreed cause she's not you and I only love you Aria" He lifted a lock my hair and put it behind my ear " When I was with you, I wanted you, when I wasn't with you, I wanted you… Not much had changed in between times" I smiled. He loves me equally too.

"Want to know a secret?" He laughed and planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Sure, I love secrets" which was very true, hello 2 year long secret relationship with my high school English teacher.

"When, I was a complete weirdo in New York, I had this play list about you and it kinda proved that I was a crazy man" He joked "Oh?" I didn't know what to say.

"Want to hear it?" He asked, his eyes looked scared now.

"Mhm sure"

Sure and all he handed me his iPod touch and there the play list.

All Over You - The Spill Canvas

Meant To Live - Switchfoot

There She Goes - Good Charlotte

She's Got A Boyfriend Now- Boys Like Girls

I'm Not Over- Caroline Liar

Vegas Skies- The Cab

(All AMAZING songs btw 3 )

These are all sad songs, thank God, if he didn't go a little crazy, I'd be worried. Cause I went a lot crazy.

"Want to know a secret too?" I asked him.

"If you want to share, I'm listening" He answered me with a kiss.

"I went a lot crazy when you were gone, the reason I date Ryan cause he was a miniature you and I was pretty sure I would try to shape him like you, if I had gotten the choice" I felt a bit guilty saying this a loud "Apart from the jackass part, he reminded me of you… only reason I ever looked at him twice" I broke his stare, I was always honest with Ezra but talking about the in between times wasn't easy.

I was still sitting in his knee, when I was about to get up he pulled me back.

"I dated Nicole, to fill the void I had caused myself Aria. I was pretty sure I almost bought her hair dye to get her hair similar to yours, no joke. She was pretty but when I looked her all I seen was her faults because she wasn't you. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you"

I smiled, it hurt but I knew we had to talk about it some time.

"For the record, breaking up with you for that year ruined my life. I nearly became addicted to alcohol and I was messed up and I know how much I hurt but you stayed here with her after it all, so I'm spending my entire life making sure you know Aria Montgomery you are the one. I love the way you blush when your nervous, it's your ability Aria to make me able to make me earn this relationship. Look I know your tired but I'll sing you to sleep. You laugh out of pity cause lets be honest, I'm not that funny but I know your shy but let me sing you to sleep. If you Aria, ever need anything I will get it, I mean anything. If you spend your life with me, I will make it one of the best ones yet because I OWE you everything. You're perfect. Your finger, that one there" I looked down during his speech "I'm wrapped around it and I wouldn't want it any other way"

I was tired at this point and I felt I should tell him that I felt the same away about him but I was tired, He carried me to bed. Before I totally passed out he whispered into my ear " Aria, you shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame" With that statement I was asleep in the place I would sleep forever in, Ezra's arms.


	20. Check Into Reality

**Hey guys, I won't be uploading for the rest of today, I did this with a hangover and it was ughh! But I hope you like it. I think it's good... the next chapter will be hopefully the best yet! So read, enjoy and review! -Laranbebe xoxox**

**Ezra's POV**

Me and Aria started to pack for Paris together, we planned loads of couple time and well time for the girl's boyfriends getting used to the idea.. I'm not their high school English teacher, I'm Aria's fiancé..

We met the 3 girls at the airport. Caleb and Toby where both former students of mines, it was going to be awkward to say the least. Aria could feel I was tense and took my hand in hers firmly.

"It's cute when you're nervous" She said lending in to kiss my cheek.

"I have to disagree Aria, it's scary to say the least, they have no idea, both knew you were dating Ryan though… So many questions!"

"So, let them think what they want to think!" She tightened her little hand's grip on my hand when she seen Jackie with a Nicole but Aria never met Nicole. This would be fun.

"Ezra?" Jackie asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, going to Paris with my soon to be wife" I looked down and beamed at Aria and held up our intertwined fingers up for both of them to see.

"Are you not Byron, head of history's daughter?" Jackie asked.. She remember her. Shit.

"Yeah, yeah I am" Aria answered firmly, her and her father had made it up a bit since the fight but it wasn't perfect yet.

"Isn't he" she pointed to me "Not your old English teacher, do you not find this weird at all?"

"Nope, you can't help who you love" She put her arms around my waist and hugged me closer to say back off to both of them. I realised Nicole had been extremely quiet the whole time.

"Hi Nicole, this is Aria"

"I know who she is.. I did sleep with you for months, I heard you cry out her name" She scoffed at me.. I didn't know she knew about my nightmares.

"I'm so sorry Nicole" I mumbled and well she slapped me. Ouch.

Aria decided she needed to speak up "He was being honest with you and you still hit him, seriously. You two never deserved Ezra Fitz, he's the most amazing guy ever and I swear if you two" She said with a glare "Ever come on or at my man again you will deal with me… I'm small but don't be fooled"

I chuckled at the last statement. Aria has punched me twice and it had to be the sorest thing ever.

We walked away from them with Aria clinging to me, this was her way of making the slap not hurt.

"Hey lovebirds" Emily chirped "Excited?"

Aria was so grown up with me, she had her moments but with her friends when she was childlike and I liked it, it was cute. I kissed her cheek when she said "OMG YES? HOW COULD I NOT BE?"

Emily smiled at her and looked at me "Thanks so much for involving us in your wedding, we all really like the fact we can talk and thanks for letting us go to Paris"

"It's no problem, anyone who matters to my Aria" I hugged her tighter "Matters to me now, this whole what is mines is yours thing now is the case".

Spencer and Hanna ran up to hug Aria from behind, making me loosen my grip around her waist, then came their boyfriends. Toby and Caleb, I think that was his name.

They walked behind at a distance, having a little intense conversation, both looked up at the same time, seen me and stopped dead in their tracks.

I looked at Hanna and Spencer with frightened eyes, she seen my reaction and went back, grabbed Caleb and Spencer did the same with Toby and dragged them forward.

So lets give this a go. I will introduce myself "Hi, I'm Ezra Fitz"

"I know who you are Mr Fitz… Why are you here?" Caleb asked and Toby nodded.

"Seriously Caleb, don't be so rude to my best friend's fiancé" Hanna slapped his head and he flinched, he looked down and smiled at her nevertheless.

"Weren't you dating Ryan, Aria?" Toby asked.. Still confused.

"I was" Aria looked uncomfortable "But I guess you can't help who you fall in love with and I've been seeing Ezra for quite some time"

After that I could feel the awkwardness between Aria, myself and the boys.

I had to prove to them basically that I'm not their high school English teacher anymore, I'm just a normal guy.. That would be fun.

We got onto the plane after waiting around for a hour. Aria had lost herself playing with my fingers. I tried to read a book but all I wanted to do was kiss Aria, it had been so long last kiss and well I didn't want the boys to be an more awkward with me so, I did nothing.

When it was time to board, I took my time knowing Aria would wait on me, the girls and the guys walked on a ahead, once they were far enough, I grabbed Aria and kissed her, I had the urge to do that for so long. She kissed me back with the same amount of passion and once we broke away she asked "What was that for?" with her breath taking smiled plastered on her face. "Because I wanted to and I love you very much Aria". She took my hand in her and we walked towards the plane together, I had booked our seats away from the other guy's, Aria soon noticed "Sneaky, sneaky Ezra" She said with a smile, she liked my thinking.. Clearly.

We got on the plane and I was sitting beside Aria and beside us there was an empty seat, she pointed to it with confusion "I guess this flight isn't a popular as I believed it would be.

"Oh it is, I booked that seat so we could have room to ourselves" I smiled with a wink to her.

"Oh, I like your thinking Mr Fitz" We began to kiss, they were little whispers but I heard a voice clear itself "Aria, Hanna wants to know if she can sit here if it's empty, she needs to talk to you" Caleb said without missing a beat of awkwardness.

Aria readjusted herself before looking and Caleb "Sure" she grinned at him.

Hanna made her way up to us both and she looked at us both with big wide hopeful eyes "Guys, Can I plan your wedding?"

Aria looked at me with pleading eyes, I had no real choice "Sure" I smiled at her.

She had to stop herself from squealing but I could see the happiness she got from me saying yes!

The journey started, Aria and me were alone again. She had moved in her seat so she was basically on top of me, I didn't complain, she was beautiful and peaceful when she slept.

It was about two hours into the journey, I was tired too and I heard Aria say in her sleep "I love you Mr Fitz" and she snuggled closer to me and I fell asleep beside her.


	21. Paris

**Chapter 21**

**Okay guys, I didn't get to write what I wanted to in this chapter because it wouldn't have made sense, I have my best fluffy chapter written which will be 22 but I need 21 to fill in the little gaps, okay?**

**So enjoy, read and review! :) - Laranbebe xoxo**

**Aria's POV**

Getting off the plane was a blur, the long journey was really tiresome and well I was jet lagged too, not the best feeling. Good thing we were here for a week then.

I remember Ezra basically carrying me through the airport, like I did walk but he had most of my weight on his shoulders and he took my luggage too.

We walked behind Spence, Toby, Em, Hanna and Caleb. None of them seemed as tired as us. I took Ezra's hand and seen him yawn, my poor baby was just as tired as me.

We got in the first taxi we seen with Em getting into the front. Hanna and Spence got in another taxi with their boyfriends.

Once we arrived at the hotel, it was about 9pm. We were all exhausted and I had issues with my French, it wouldn't come out the way it should have…So Ezra stepped in. When he spoke French, it was sexy. Really sexy. I could have jumped him there and then. Hanna seen my excitement when he spoke French and she a little laugh to herself about it.

"Well guys, I've got 4 rooms. One for me and Aria, one for Spencer and Toby, one for Hanna and Caleb and the last is for Emily"

Emily stiffened when she realised she was alone, I mean she had us but we all had our men with us too and she was alone without Shannon or Maya.

"Em, you could stay with us instead if you want?" Hanna offered, Caleb didn't disagree, Toby agreed with the statement and Ezra even offered her to sleep in our room instead.

"I think I can sleep alone guys" Emily laughed "Plus I couldn't impose in the most romantic place ever".

She was so sweet, so strong. But she wasn't imposing but I couldn't call her on it cause it wasn't a big deal.

Me and Ezra walked to our room, both of us leaning on each other, I'm surprised we didn't fall down.

We got into the room and I realised it was massive and it was beautiful. It was modern with old French design and I realised said we had to have his room, it was another honeymoon suite.

"I love it" I exclaimed to him.

" I thought you might" He said back to me without missing a beat.

After we both got changed, we collapsed on the bed together and slept like babies.

I woke up the next day. It was sunny and I got up. Ezra was still asleep so I decided to jump in the shower, I wasn't alone for long.

"Hey beautiful, mind if I join you?" He was already naked and in the shower and plus how I refuse that body (Ian Harding is sexy, that's the truth!)

We had our shower together and I heard our phone ringing, I skipped over to answer it "Hello?" "Aria?" "No, it's Mary, what Hanna?" "Couple day today and dress shopping tomorrow?" "Yeah, I wanted to spend today with Ezra today anyways, what is Em doing?" "She about going for a walk and possibly shopping, she said she doesn't mind being alone for awhile anyways" "Okay, talk to you later, group dinner later?" "Sure thing chicka, love you" "You too"

I walked over to my very sexy fiancé who was only wearing a towel around his waist at this moment.

I had pulled on one of the tops that Ezra had given me before we came here.

"You know when you wear my over sized clothes, I think it's incredibly sexy"

"Your incredibly sexy" I answered him back, not missing a beat.

"Am I?" He caught my drift straight away.

My lips met his again and we start kissing, it got pretty hot, pretty fast. Ezra lost his towel and I lost my shirt. His hands were all over me, I moaned because it gave me so much pleasure. He dragged me back into the shower for round 2 and I wasn't complaining.

When we got out again, it was 12pm. I decided we had to go shopping before tonight, I wanted new designer clothes. I'm so glad I saved up some money.

Ezra and I walked together, hand in hand. I was certain, at that point in time if life was always like this with Ezra, I'd be happy. Life was perfect in every sense, my family had almost been totally smoothed over, I had the best friends in the world, I wasn't getting stalked by a crazy girl anymore passing herself off as Alison and well I had Ezra, he was everything and he was here with me.

Ezra bought me everything I wanted, I argued but there was no stopping him

I dragged him into the Disney store and that was a task and a half, he didn't want to but I eventually got him in.

I got us matching hoodies, he had a black Mickey Mouse one and mines was pink with Minney Mouse. He sighed but he didn't argue when I begged him to wear it.

"Aria, I look like an idiot"

"NO, you look cute" Now if anyone looked like an idiot, I was smiling so much and I was the one with more stuff from Disney than regular clothes shops but before the trip was over, I have planned to spend most of my saved Paris money

"I think you're confused Aria, you're the only one allowed to be cute here"

"Seriously, we're arguing over being cute? Ezra you are adorable and I love you for wearing this hoodie"

"I know you do and you know I couldn't bare to say no to you"

"I know but I like arguing with you, at least for fun"

"You do huh?" A look of pure mischief appearing on his face.

He lifted me up and was swinging me around, I was screaming now "Ezra, stoopppp" We were both laughing together when he was twisting me around.

"Aria?" I heard someone say.. It was Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb and Emily.

Ezra stopped swirling me and we both looked at them. I busted out laughed "Hey guys" I kicked Ezra so he'd put me down.

Hanna giggled when she seen the hoodie he was wearing " Cute" She pointed and Ezra blushed "It was Aria, she's a force of nature you don't say no to a force of nature like this" They all laughed at that.

I felt embarrassed then too but because this is the first time my friends had seen us so couple like, so relaxed. Was it weird for them?

"Was it not couple time today?" I asked. "It was but we all got bored and happened to be going out at the same time so we went out together, we rang your room but by the looks of all the bags, you were out for ages" Hanna answered "What did you do? Buy Disney Aria?" Spencer asked when she seen I had like 10 bags from Disney "No, well maybe kinda.. I love Disney okay?" I was blushing now. "Aria I seen this lovely little dress shop in the middle of Paris, tomorrow we can go looking for dresses okay?" Emily added. "Sure" I ready needed to focus on my wedding, which doesn't even have a date yet.

I realised how not talkative the guys were "Toby and Caleb.. Would you guys please talk to Ezra, he's completely normal and I'd love if you got along"

"It's not that Aria, Ryan was my friend and I'm sure he's awesome but it's weird.. This guy taught us all high school English, you get me?" Caleb said with fearful eyes.

"No, not really. You don't see the big picture. You both are dating 2 of my best friends so you'll have to get used the idea" I was slightly annoyed now.

"Maybe us 3 could hang out tomorrow?" Toby asked "When the girls are dress shopping, what do you say Ezra?" Toby was at least trying.

"If it's okay with Caleb, that sounds awesome" Ezra said trying to be less Ezra like… Almost his way of saying I'm not your teacher, just another guy.. So treat me like one.

"It's cool dude, sorry about going off on one" Caleb said. Hanna finally took his hand back in hers.

We walked to the restaurant in silence, well there was chat and it wasn't much. I began to think.. What if I met Ezra when I wasn't his student, would be the way we are now? Would we be this close? Would we be in this amount of love? I'm glad we didn't go back when we got the chance, he was all I wanted and now I couldn't imagine a day without Ezra Fitz

After our meal, we got home pretty late from the restaurant. I was tired, he was tired so we kissed for awhile and fell asleep in each other's arms. Where I loved being the most.

The next moring I woke up, Ezra was in a deep sleep cause I was able to get a shower and sit on the balcony without him even getting up. It was an hour at least before he stirred from his bed.

He walked over and put his well toned arms around me "Hi" He whispered into my ear. "How are you beautiful?"

I turned around to face him and smiled "Ezra, I have a little surprise for you tonight"

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it, I had this surprised planned forever soo yepp!**


	22. The Surprise

**Chapter 22**

**Enjoy guys, it's my last chapter for the day!**

Ezra's POV

"What kind of surprise Aria?" I was terrified, usually I surprised her not her surprising me.

"Well, it's involves me and you alone tonight"

"I like this already"

" I thought you might, now get your sexy ass showered, we have a group breakfast this morning"

"Care to join me beautiful?" I was so hopeful

"Sorry, not this morning love.. I have to get ready" she stood up, gave me a kiss on the lips and walked away.

I got out of the shower 20 minutes later, had to pick my most boyish clothes today. Hollis hoody is a no no. I pulled on a zip up jacket, a blue tee shirt which I got at the concert I went to with Aria in her Junior year in High School and plain blue jeans with the regular converse. Boyish was possible.

Aria walked out, she was wearing her band tee shirt too. Her top was a lot smaller than mines, it was black and had multi-colour letters all over it. She looked beautiful, breath taking as always.

"Nice choice Mr Fitz" She said, walking into my embrace.

"Likewise Miss Montgomery, soon to be Mrs Fitz" She giggled at the name that soon would be hers. I couldn't wait to have her as my wife, for it to be official.

We walked down to the hotel's restaurant hand in hand, she was happy and I was right there with her.

"Clothes planning now Aria?" Hanna said when she seen us both, she laughed at it.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked "You both are wearing the same band's shirt and you expect us to believe it's a coincidence?" "Would you not believe me if I said it was?" "No" She laughed. I had to comment "For once, it was" I laughed along with Hanna. Aria joined in too. I guess it was important to her if I could talk to her friends with ease.

We sat down to eat and I guess, Aria's friends down, friend's boyfriends are next on the list "What do you guys what to do today?"

"I was thinking we could do some historical stuff, it interests me" Toby answered and Caleb added " Sounds cool, you cool with that Ezra?" Not Mr Fitz, Ezra. I was a step ahead. "Sounds awesome guys" I tried to say it with not too much enthusiasm. Aria squeezed my hand and smiled.

The guys didn't talk too much during breakfast, I realised it too because the girls are so tight knit together, the guy didn't like to interrupt, neither did I. So we had something in common.

"Aria, what colour for bridesmaids?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not sure but I promise that they will be nice" Aria said.

"Damn right they will be nice" Spencer interjected "We're all too pretty for ugly dresses" I could almost hear Hanna's agreement, she didn't speak but she was practically jumping up and down.

"Aria" Hanna was childlike with Aria, I seen why they are friends " Do you know who will be Maid of Honour?" She was so hopeful, she clearly wanted it.. The other 2 girls didn't seem so fussed.

"Guys, I love you ALL so much, picking is so hard. It's been on my mind for ages and Spence and Emily, I love you equally much as Hanna but I know Hanna" She looked directly at her best friend "Would die if I didn't give it to her, so Hanna, you're my maid of Honour"

Hanna jumped up and grabbed Aria, "ARIA MONTGOMERY, I LOVE YOU GIRL SOO MUCH, THANK YOU!"

Aria laughed at the happiness exploding from Hanna.

After our breakfast, we said our goodbyes and Aria whispered in my ear "Be Fizty neat and tidy for 7pm but not too tidy cause I might want to mess up on the spot, remember wear a suit and I love you" With that she bit my ear and walked away. She knew that drove me crazy, aw I wanted her so much.

I turned around to Caleb and Toby.

"Lets go" Toby said.

We didn't talk much until we got to the museum of art in Paris, the Louvre, I could see the excitement on Toby's face, Caleb didn't seem too interested.

"I LOVE history and art" Toby exclaimed.

We got into an in-depth conversation about art after that, we bonded and it felt good not to feel like a total outsider in Paris.

We got back to the hotel at 5, I was exhausted but I had to get ready for Aria.

I jumped into the shower, Aria hadn't appeared back. But she had been in the room, because her make up was gone along with her hair dryer and curler.

I was ready for 7 and headed down to the lobby of the hotel.

I wasn't there for even two minutes when Aria walked up to me in a floor length black coat "Hey" I said after I kissed her.

"Would you care to join me Mr Fitz" She said, trying to sound proper "I would love to"

We walked out of the door into a long black car. She got in first and I followed "Care to explain where we are going Aria?"

"Nope" She grinned at me "Curiosity killed the cat"

"And satisfaction brought it back" I said right back at her.

She didn't answer, she just started kissing me. I didn't mind.

We arrived at this massive building, she still didn't speak. She took my hand and kept walking.

We got in the lift on the first floor and went to the very top. She got out and started walking again, up a flight of steps with me still following, she took my hand and walked through a door and there it was a perfect set up for two on the roof of the tall builiding. She turned to me and took off the big coat and smiled. She was wearing the most beautiful dress ever, it was black and backless, it had a silvering lining at the neck when went to the top of the dress on her back just above her perfect little ass.

"You are stunning, wow"

"I'm glad you like it, I bought it especially for you"

"Well I'm glad you did, but what is all this?"

"Well you always have romantic surprises for me and I thought if I gave you the perfect date in Paris, I would be at least a bit equal"

"You don't have to plan nights for me Aria, I love you no matter what"

"See here is the thing I wanted to"

"Well Aria, I love you"

"I love you too Ezra"

"So what is this big romantic date?"

"It's your favourite dinner curiosity of an amazing chef, a view of the Eiffel Tower and a night with me"

"Sounds perfect, even if it was just the last thing"

She smiled at me, she is beautiful. By God, I am so lucky.

We enjoyed our night and before it was over she wanted to slow down and dance.

She put on "All We Are" By Matthew Nathanson and I decided "Aria?" "Yes?" "Marry me" "I am marrying you Mr Fitz" "I mean tomorrow, I don't want another day without you as my wife"

"Okay, I don't want another day not as your wife, Mr Fitz" I didn't remember much else but her answer to marry me here.

We arrived home and I made love to Aria that night, it was the perfect night with the perfect girl.


	23. Almost Perfect

**Chapter 23**

**In this chapter I'm totally going to shock you!**

**Enjoy, read and review! - Laranbebe xoxox!**

**Aria's POV**

This way meant to be the best day of my life, I had the perfect night last night with Ezra. He was my forever, it was clear now that we were meant to be and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up today knowing that today I would be complete. I'd have Aria now and forever and I would be happy.

I woke up and she was still in my arms instead of her usual morning routine, I tried to get up and I didn't succeed.

"Mhm sexy, where do you think you're going?" She mumbled.

"Shower, beautiful" I said while kissing her arm, shoulder, neck, face and lips.

"I like when you do that" She said now, she looked at me and put her hand on my face "Is it possible to be this happy?"

"I don't care what anyone says, I'm the happiest man alive"

"I'm the happiest person alive" She said back to me.

"Trying to say you're more happy than me Aria?"

"No, I'm just statin' that I'm pretty damn happy! Shower love?" She asked, she knew the answer before I speak.

We walked over together completely naked, hand in hand.

We got in the shower and Aria washed my hair for me while being playful with me. I loved her, mature side and childish alike. She was mines and she was amazing.

When we got out of the shower, she walked two steps and fell.

I ran over to her and I was in pain mood now "ARIA?"

She didn't answer. Come on baby, don't do this, don't do this, BABY.

I shook her lightly.

I pulled on a hoodie and sweat pants and ran to Hanna and Caleb's room.

They took FOREVER too open the door. So many moments when Aria was lying there alone.

I rapped the door again and I tired Hanna answered the door "Ezra" She seen the panic in my eyes.

"ARIA?" She breathed. I nodded. She ran with me back to our room, soon followed by Caleb, Spencer and Emily.

Spencer called an ambulance.

"What happened?" Emily finally asked me.

I just broken down in tears. Aria was in my arms, she was breathing but she hadn't moved in 10 minutes.

"Come on baby" I said through my tears

"Don't, not today" I cried some more.

Hanna and Emily fell to their knees. They pulled some clothes on Aria and I was too upset to even thank them.

I just cried.

Spencer finally came over and kneeled down and once she did the tears formed in her eyes "Aria" she whispered "please be okay"

When the ambulance arrived, we all ride in it and Caleb and Toby followed in a taxi. Everyone was in full panic mood, it was serious and I decided to call Byron..

It rang several times, what time was it there? I don't even know.

"Hello" His voice was groggy and he was clearly sleeping.

"Byron, it's Ezra" I heard back the tears "Aria collapsed in Paris and she won't work up"

"What?" Byron was panicking too, it was in his voice.

"Is she okay?" He asked and I started to cry.

"Ezra?" He asked, I hadn't spoken in a few minutes, all he would have heard was my sobs "Are you okay my man?"

"Not really" I sobbed "I'm scared, I love her so much"

"I'm scared too" Byron's voice quivered over the phone to me. "I need to tell Ella and Mike, I will call you back"

"Okay" I muttered and I was about to hang up when he said "Ezra, I'm sorry for what I did.. I know you love my daughter very much"

**Aria's POV**

My mind was blank, it's like when you close your eyes too tight and you see bright colours everywhere. I can hear voices and panic around me but I have no control of my body, what is going on? Why can't I hear Ezra, I could awhile ago but not now. He was there, or someone was holding my hand, I could hear Hanna crying. What is happening to me? Am I dead? I don't what why this is happening. I'm scared.

"Has she moved at all?" There was my Ezra, I'm alive?

"No, she's breathing but she's so still. She needs to be okay" Emily sobbed.

"I agree" Spencer was crying, I heard her sniffled and start crying again..

I wasn't dead but I wasn't exactly alive either, what is going on.

**Ezra's POV**

I sat down beside her bed, the doctors were running tests now… She needed to be okay. I could live without her. "Come on Aria" I whispered "Do something" I begged "If you love me, you'll do something" One last try "Please" I was in tears again.

My phone began to buzz again I took it out, it was Aria's house.

"I'll be back guys, I need to talk to her parents"

"Ezra?" A woman's voice said, it must be Ella.

"Ella?"

"Yeah" she was crying too, I could hear it in her voice "Is she okay?"

"She hasn't moved no but the doctors said leaving her in the room while they run tests should be okay, she has to be okay" I started crying again. She needs to be okay. How could I live without Aria, I nearly died those 11 months, a lifetime seemed impossible.

"Call me with any news, she breathes loud, she moves, anything, okay?"

"I promise I'll call"

I hung up and walked back to my chair beside Aria.

**Aria's POV**

I heard him, beg me to move. Was I moving, I was trying to at least.

I heard him get up and go and I thought he was leaving me again, please don't go, I begged him but he couldn't hear me.

I heard him come back in with a sigh and he my hand in his and kissed it.

What is going on here?

**Ezra's POV**

I sat for hours without moving. Holding Aria's hand while crying, she couldn't leave me..

I felt movement in my hand but she was still just lying there, I looked down again until I heard the familiar voice

"Ezra?" It was her, she was okay.

I jumped up and kissed her all over and grabbed her into a hug. She wasn't gone, it was a miracle.


	24. This is my Dream

**Chapter 24**

**Hi guys, here's chapter 24! :)**

**Aria's POV**

After I woke up, me and Ezra decided we'd find out what was wrong, together.

"Miss Montgomery?" I nodded "And who is this?" he pointed to Ezra "He's my fiancé" I clenched our hands tighter together, Ezra did the same thing.

"Okay, would you two like to take a seat and I would like to congratulate you on the wedding, or the soon to be wedding" The doctor said, I wasn't interested in what he knew about my sickness.

"Well Aria" He asked "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, well I'm worried about myself, I passed out the other day and I still don't know why"

"Well I'm getting to that now"

"So what is it Doctor?" Ezra asked.

"Well Aria, it's good and bad news at the same time" He shot a look at Ezra "You're pregnant with twins but here is the thing your body has been stressed lately, a lot of stress and you collapsing was the babies way of telling you to slow down… You weak because you body can't deal with everything that's going on. Your heart rate was 90bmp, which is higher than normal. Your blood pressure was above normal and I'm thinking that this stress on your body, could seriously damage the girls. Yes, they are both girls"

"I'm pregnant?" I was so happy but Ezra was so still. How did he feel about this? Please don't be angry.

"Are you happy?" He asked

"I'm so happy, two little girls. How could I not be?"

He looked at Ezra, who still was very quiet.

Panic sank into my body but then he looked at me, stood up and lifted me "ARIA! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE 2 BABY GIRLS!" He twirled around with me in his arms.

He was happy. I was happy. And best of all, our girls would be happy too.

We walked of the doctor's office, beaming like idiots. Our friends waited on us Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb and Emily with Maya? Why is she in Paris?

Hanna stood up and put an arm around me "Good news honey, you're smiling like an idiot!"

"Amazing news" Ezra chirped.

"More than amazing" I answered.

"We're pregnant, with twin girls" I finally told them.

The girls all jumped up to give me and hug and Ezra didn't let my hand go but Toby congratulated him.

"But the kicker is, I'm stressed. If I stay stressed, I might lose both of them. I could lose them, I love them already.

"We Aria, you honey you got a stress free life, don't you dare lose those girls. 2 potential God Mothers here! So don't you dare" Hanna warned me.

"Yeah, babies are really important so don't hurt them" Em said while rubbing my back.

Maya finally stood up and came over "Congrats Aria" I smiled at her.

"Em, I have to get back to taking pictures okay, I'll join you for dinner tonight?" Maya asked Em.

"Sure" She gave her a quick kiss and she was gone.

"When did that happen?" I asked, I felt so out of the loop.

"I was with these two guys a couple of days ago, we were upset that you weren't feeling well so we just walked and these she was. I walked straight into her and I knew it was a sign, we belonged to each other because she didn't know I was in Paris and I didn't know about the Art department's trip to here so I realised she had role in my life, we went out for food later than night and we got back together before we ate" Emily was so happy with. I was happy that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Okay guys, I'm starving.. Anyone fancy McDonalds?"

They all laughed, I was pregnant after all.

Ezra carried me to McDonald's piggyback style and I didn't complain.

We got a separate table together and we needed for the food I was looking forward to eating.

I was half way through my feast when Ezra's phone began to buzz.

"Hey Ella and Byron" He shot me a look and I knew they had spoken when I was passed out but they didn't know about the fact they would soon have two little girls, two little grandchildren.

Ezra was having small chat with my parents, they knew we were flying back tomorrow but I knew they had to know "Tell them Ezra" I said while shaking his arms.

He gave me a look and gave them the phone "Mom and dad, I have amazing news… I'm pregnant… with twin girls"

They were happy too. So now officially everyone is happy.

"I'll talk to you guys later, love you Mom and Dad so much"

We sat there and I realised "Ezra, I haven't met your parents"

"We'll organise it when we get back" He replied straight away.

"Good stuff"

I spent the rest of the day with the girls shopping in Paris.

I didn't get my wedding dress but I got their bridesmaid dresses and I got their making necklaces too. I was happy, I have a completely perfect life now and it's all because of Ezra Fitz.

"Did you get your wedding dress?" Ezra called out from the bathroom once I got home.

"No, I got some stuff you might like though Ezra" Then he emerged in just a towel with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey sexy" I said when I wrapped my arms around him "You look hot, as ever"

"You look pretty amazing yourself Aria" he started kissing my neck, something he knew that drove me crazy "Oh Ezra"

He stopped for a second, smiled at me and started again.. We on the bed, under the covers within 2 minutes of starting. He knew what made me want him.

"Are you sad to be going back?" He asked.

"I'd be sad if I was going back alone but I have you so I'm not sad"

"Good" he said while kissing my shoulder "But someday we have to come back"

"With our two babies?" I asked

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way Aria" He was kissing my shoulder still and stopped "This is my dream and it's all coming true. I couldn't have got a better life"


	25. Two Names For You

Chapter 25

Here guys, here is chapter 25.

Enjoy, read and review :) It makes my day when you guys do! -Laranbebe xoxox

Ezra's POV

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked. We were on the plane back from our little trip, the best trip ever. I found out my beautiful fiancé was pregnant with two little girls, I'd be fully complete now.

"'Cause love I was thinking one of them should be Aria" I suggested.

"Funny, I was thinking one should be Ezra"

"You can't call a girl Ezra"

"Well it's a girl name" She said to me with a wink (OKAY little note, has anyone seen the video of Lucy and Ian on ustream? It's on you tube too, well someone says Ezra is a girls name and Ian agrees so I thought I'd throw that into the mix!)

"Not nice Aria" She giggled into my chest, I was too happy to be mad.

"What about Ezria? (tehehe)"

"Isn't that like a mixture of our names?" I was confused.

"Yep!"

"No!" She pouted to me,

"Why not? I like it"

"I like Ezria too but that isn't a little girls name"

"Fine" She was grumpy now, it was cute.

We sat in silence for about an hour after what she would call an argument… It wasn't an argument.

She put on her iPod and listened to music when the names came to mind, I nudged her and still didn't answer, I leaned over and kissed her cheek, she stopped what she was doing and looked at me " Can I help you Mr Fitz" She was annoyed still.

"I have to tell you two things" I said.

"These are?"

"Michelle and Amie?"

"I like them, a lot actually. I'm sorry for fighting with you"

"It's okay, I can forgive you for anything Miss Montgomery"

She snuggled into me for the rest of the flight and we finally both fell asleep together.

When we woke up, we were back outside Rosewood in the airport.

Me and Aria struggled to get up, I hated her not being in my arms. Plus I was so tired too.

We walked hand in hand to pick up our suitcases when I seen Byron and Ella.

Aria ran to them when she seen them "MOM, DAD! I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH"

Byron took his daughter into a bear hug and he said to her "Aria, lets not fight again, I missed you sweetie"

"I missed you too Daddy"

I could see the pain in them leaving them both, they were healed and over it now.

"Aria" Ella got her hand on her "Twins? Baby girls?"

Aria was smiling so much, her parents would take part in our children's life now, that's amazing our children. The thought had me smiling an idiot too.

Byron seen me standing, watching the moment and made his way over to me "Ezra, my man"

"Byron" I took his hand and smiled to him "I'm sorry for the mess, never meant to upset you and Ella"

"Nah, my man I over reacted. You're an awesome guy and well if my little girl loves you.. That's good enough for me"

I was accepted, as Aria's fiancé, the man who would have children with their baby girl.

"Ezra" Ella said, she was happy "I'm sorry the trouble" She looked around and gave me a hug "I realised how much Aria loves you now and I shouldn't have made a bad situation worse" She wasn't being truthful, we had spoken after that day. I was in the house with her to pick up some of Aria's stuff a couple of weeks ago. She let me into the house. I guess Byron didn't know about that.

"How would you love birds feel about a family dinner?" Ella suggested. I knew where this was going.

"Sure" Aria chirped in "Ez, can you call your parents and get them to come?"

"I'll try" I smiled, this is a conversation me and Aria needed to have alone.

We headed back to the apartment before going to Aria's parents house.

"We'll need to look for a house Aria, if we're going to have two baby girls running around" I suggested.

"I totally agree babe" She shouted out from the bathroom.

"Yeah" I said in a voice which meant Aria must have been concerned on some level.

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel "You okay babe?"

"No, not really" I looked at her.

"You know about my brother Harry, when he died… My family feel apart. We eventually stopped functioning and well my parents split up. I moved in with my mom. I never really seen my dad again, the last thing I heard about him was well he ended up in hospital and I haven't seen him in years"

Aria looked at me, she seen the hurt in my eyes ad realised how much pain I was feeling.

"Ez, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise"

"It's okay, I don't really talk about it cause it kinda really sucked.. I lost my brother and my dad.. I cried when Harry died but I also cried when you passed out Aria and when I lost you.. I haven't cried in years but when it comes to you, I could cry forever if I lost you"

She took me in her little arms "It's okay baby" She kissed me on the lips "Thank you for telling me all of that" Another kiss "I love you so much Ez"

"I'm sure I love you more Aria!"

"No" she said with a couch and we were on the sofa together, making out.

After our heated make out session on the couch like old times, I knew I had to ring my mother "Hey mom"

"Ezra?" She sounded confused, sad and hurt "Yeah it's me mom, how have you been?"

"I've been okay, just really alone"

"Mom, I'm sorry for not staying in contact, I've been messed up but I'm fixed now" I smiled to myself "I'm getting married and I'm going to be a dad to two little girls, you're going to be a grandmother, mom"

"OH Ezra, I feel so old now" She chuckled down the phone "Will I meet this wonderful girl?"

"Yeah, if you aren't busy, do you want to come to dinner at her parents house tonight?"

"Oh I'd love to sweetie"

She hung up and it felt good to talk to my mom again, so much had happened in between times and I missed her.

Now I had to get ready for this dinner tonight, it would be interesting to say the least.


	26. Holly Fitz

**Chapter 26**

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay in updating REALLY busy this week.**

**Read, enjoy and review -Laranbebexoxox**

**Aria's POV**

I got ready for my family dinner, with my parents, Mike and Ezra's family.

I found my favourite pink dress, it wasn't my usual style but it was beautiful and what I wanted to wear when I met Holly, Ezra's Mom.

I walked out of the bathroom to a bored Ezra, he was playing with his thumbs, he stopped when he seen me and said "You are beautiful as always Aria"

I took him into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go but there was a gentle knock at the door.

Ezra walked over to answer it after he kissed my lips.

"Mom" he breathed.

A beautiful small woman walked in through our apartment door, she was beautiful, Ezra had a lot of her features, her eyes, her hair colour, her face shape and her expressions. I was amazed at how beautiful she truly was.

I was staring when she noticed me.

"Hello" She said, Ezra spoke like her too "I'm Holly Fitz.. Ezra's mother, soon to be a grandmother" She smiled, they smiled the same too " You must be Aria"

I nodded I was afraid to speak, she was beautiful and so elegant and I was me, a 19 year old college student meeting her fiancé's mother for the first time.

Ezra walked over and stood between us and he put an arm around my waist "Aria, are you okay?"

I blinked a few times and smiled "I'm great honey" I looked at Ezra and Holly. I was surrounded by true love and it was an amazing feeling.

Ezra decided to make some tea, we were all ready for dinner way too early and he wanted us to meet before she met my parents.

"So Aria" She began "You're awfully young, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking"

"I'm 19, I'll be 20 in 2 months"

"How long have you known my son?"

"3, almost 4 years"

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"If you are concerned, I think so"

Ezra interjected "Mom, what do you think?"

"Ezzy, I know you're my son but was this girl your student at one point?"

"She was" He mumbled, was he ashamed of our relationship?

"Did you two meet in a teacher, student situation?" She asked, hoping it wasn't how this all began.

"No" I beamed at Ezra "I met Ezra the day before the school year started at a bar when I was 16.. I was hooked on his before I could even stop and well we tried to stop but he's my soul mate and it was too hard"

"Oh" She whispered.

"Mom, Aria was my student but I don't think it was possible for me to love anymore than her, she is the one for me and I can't live without her" Ezra added.

"I'm not judging… True love has a path that no one could stop, it's just you two must be judged so often" She looked at us both "But I accept that you two belong with each other so Ezzy I support this relationship"

Ezra walked over and hugged his mother and sat down beside me. I took his hand in mines and we smiled at each other.

"So Aria sweetie" She talked to me like I was already her daughter, it reminded me of my mom "You love English too?"

"I adore English, Holly. I love everything about it, it was one of the things me and Ezra talked about when we first met and well it was what us what we are now"

He squeezed my hand and smiled to me.

We chatted for another 20 minutes then we got ready to go to my house.

"Aria dear, who am I meeting tonight?"

"My Parents, Ella and Byron and my little brother Mike"

"That's lovely dear"

She wrapped her arm around my waist and we walked to the car. Ezra held my hand at smiled at how easy I was with his mother.

She got into the car and before he let me get into the driver's seat he grabbed me "I love you and I love how amazing you are" He kissed me for collective time of two seconds and opened the door for me. He waited until I had my seat belt on and the keys in the car ready to go before he closed the door and climbed into the back.

"Aria, I wanted to tell you that you're very beautiful"

"Thanks Holly, you're breathtakingly beautiful" She blushed at my statement but she was beautiful, I couldn't lie.

When we got at the house, I walked hand in hand with Ezra and Holly took my other hand in both her hands.

"It feels good to be around so much love and happiness" She said before he rubbed my face and smiled to me.

"I love your son so much, Holly"

"I couldn't doubt it, it's so clear that you two were made for each other"

My mom took 5 minutes to answer the door.

She ran over and answered the door "Sorry" She breathed, mom was panicked clearly.

"Mom, this is Holly Fitz, Ezra's mom"

"It's lovely to meet you" She took her hand and they both laughed, Holly looked strained when they laughed.

"I'm Ella and my son Mike is playing hockey right now so he's not home and Byron is going to get desert so come in"

All three of us walked into the house.

It had changed, my parents got new furniture since the last time I was here and it was only a month ago.

"Holly, would you like anything to drink?"

"Water please Ella"

"Mom, I'll get it.. You two should talk"

I went to the kitchen and lifted up a bottle, I was soon joined by Ezra "I missed you" He whispered into my ear.

"It was only two seconds babe" I turned around and kissed him and then tried to reach for a glass, he ended doing it for me.

He laughed and I shoved him "Not funny"

"Actually very funny"

I stormed out after saying "Hate you"

He didn't appear for a few minutes still chuckling at himself, I was ready to punch him.

"So Holly, where is your husband tonight?" My mom asked something she shouldn't have asked.

"We're separated… We fell apart after our other son Harry died" I felt Ezra stiffen, it was a rough subject for him to talk about "It's okay, don't feel sorry for me but I'm happy.. I've got my Ezzy, and well I met someone too" She finally smiled fully.

So did Ezra, I guess he knew about it.

By the time we got to eat, I was starving and was eating away, my family liked Holly, Holly liked them. Every was going better than ever planned.

Ezra took my hand and squeezed it, he felt the same way.

After dinner, we said our goodbyes and made a plan for us all to meet for a late breakfast tomorrow.

I was exhausted after the long day and I got ready for bed straight away. Holy was staying on our couch and she was chatting to Ezra and I wanted to give them that time that they needed alone.

"Ezra" Holly said "I'm so proud of you.. Aria's lovely beautiful girl. I'm so happy"

He hugged her tight "Thanks mom, I love you"

"Love you too Ezzy, now go get some sleep!"

She was a clear mother at that point, it was like telling a 10 year to go to bed.

Ezra walked in and I was sitting in bed waiting on him.

"Hi" he said.

"Get over here so I can finally sleep, I can't sleep without you by side now"

He pulled off his jeans and button down shirt and lay down beside me where I fell asleep in his arms.


	27. NOTE

**_HEY!_**

_First of all I would LOVE to say a **MASSIVE**, I mean **MASSIVE** thank you to anyone who has reviewed! It's pretty awesome to make someone's day after they write just to say "Hey I like this"_

**_So thank youu! =D_**

_Anyways, I'm currently writing chapter 27, have to say that this story will be concluded soon because well it's pretty long and I'm kinda running out of things to say and ideas!_

_So here is the point of this little note, if anyone has a little part they would like in my story, message me or review and tell what you would like to see! (:_

_Okay, so chapter 27 should be up later today btw, I'm writing it now before I go out and well when I get back I shall get writing!_

_Can't wait to hear what you think! **(:**_

**_- Laranbebe xoxoxoxoxo_**


	28. Didn't See That Coming

**Chapter 27**

**Hi guys, I got loads and loads of reviews today and I would love to stay thank you for all of them..**

**I'm sorry for any typos in the last chapters but I've said it before... It's my _first story ever and well I'm not the best at English_.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the delays on uploading lately, I've been so busy lately.**

**Next chapter up tomorrow hopefully!**

_Read, enjoy and review guys! - Laranbebe xoxox_

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

My mom stayed with us for weeks, helping for the wedding even though it was 2 months away.

It was a bit of a blur. Aria became attached to the hip with her, I met her boyfriend too.. He was more like her partner, he was pretty cool.

"ARIA?" I shouted as I walked through the door.

"GET OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT,OUT!" She yelled back.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked, Aria never shouted at me.

"Sorry baby, trying on my wedding dress and you aren't allowed to see" She called back.

"Oh" I sighed, Aria was so traditional "Aria, I have food from the Chinese"

"Food?" Her head bobbed out, she didn't gain much weight due the pregnancy but she should have been gaining a lot more, she ate 3 times the usual amount.

"Yes food" I mocked her about food, she hated but she loved it more.

"Where's Holly?" She asked while munching on an egg roll.

"Out with her boyfriend, she staying with him for a couple of days"

"Oh" She looked disappointed, I was excited for some alone time, just me and Aria.

I knew she could be convinced, I put down my egg roll and took her into my arms.

"You smell good Ez"

"Aw my fiancé bought me this aftershave, I'm glad you like it sweetie"

"Oh God, does she know I exist?"

"Aha very funny Aria"

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me "Will live every get better than now Ezra? Cause I'm so happy and I'm so so so so in love"

"I know the feeling, I couldn't have wished for anymore"

"It's cute when you're mushy but it let me know you care.. I worry sometimes, that well I'm just a silly girl with a crush and you'll realise I'm not worth the trouble"

"You are silly for even doubting this, Aria. I couldn't live without you. You're the one.. I think I could easily mess this up because I'm a guy and by nature we suck" She laughed "But trust me I can't live without you Miss Montgomery and don't you believe anything else"

Her lips crashed against mines, she had us over to the couch before I could breathe again, She ripped my shirt off me and ran her little hands over my stomach, it felt amazing when she did that. She got on top of me, still without breaking the kiss then I took charge. I lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I fell to the bed with her still wrapped to me, still kissing me. Before I knew it we were both complete naked, feeling every part of each others bodies, Aria was perfect.. She had the perfect figure, curves in all the right places. Her body was amazing and I got to live with it for the rest of my life.

I heard a knock at the door, we looked at each and ignored it. Another knock.

I groaned and grunted and finally Aria let go of me to answer the door.

I grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and a hoody and went to the door, I was so annoyed that this person had ruined me and Aria's alone time.

When I finally opened the door, there he was… My father.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

There's nothing like cold shower well your fiancé's father could show up moments before sex and stop it all… That was my cold shower today.

"Dad" I heard Ez saying from the living room.

I got up and pulled on some shorts and grabbed one of Ezra's oversized hoodies.

I walked out and seen the awkward scene before me. Ezra's father was an unknown person to me until today. He standing in the same room as me and his son, the person who he hadn't made an effort to see in years.

"Hello Son" He finally said, Ezra had the same voice as his father but his elegance was from his mother.. I had noticed their similarities during dinner once..

I walked over and took one of Ezra's hand in a tight clasp, this must be so hard for him.

"Hello, you must be Aria" I didn't realise he was looking right at me now "I'm Greg, Ezra's father"

I looked at him, Ezra seemed so stiff and unhappy now. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and take all the pain away.

"Can neither of you speak?"

"I'm Aria Montgomery and I'm marrying your son" I finally whispered. A smile played around his lips.

"I know who you are, I'm here to know if it's true that I'm going to have two grandchildren?"

"You are" Ezra finally chirped in "But why would you care about them? When you barely cared about me"

"Come on son, don't be like that" He asked, he was still so happy.

"Nah I have every right to be like this… I get you lost Harry but so did I and so did Mom and she didn't turn all her love, all her attention to alcohol.. So no… Just leave please"

"Son" he whispered, the smile was finally gone.

"I think it's best if you go now" I added.

"Excuse me, this is a conversation between ME and MY SON" He spat at me.

"Get out" Ezra was fuming "You didn't care enough about me so you don't get a role in my children's lives and you don't get to speak to Aria like that"

"Whatever, Harry was a better son by far than you" He spat at Ezra this time, I held Ezra back from punching him. He was really fuming now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

I was red, with anger. He ignored me for years, 13 exactly and now he comes back and expect it to be all okay.

Aria pushed me down on the couch. She looked into my eyes and smiled "Don't worry Ez, no one compares to you… He's just a dick for saying anything about Harry" She rubbed my face and I finally looked at her "Calm down, for me, for the girls"

"I'm okay now, he just hit a sore spot"

"I know he did" Aria was sitting in my lap now and she was rubbing my back, the comforting quickly became heated and I wanted her so much again.

I kissed her and she answered my question by kissing me back, with as much passion possible in her small body.

I began to undress her on the couch and she broke the kiss " Bed. Now" She said. I did what she said and lifted her, still kissing her perfect mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

I just lay in his arms when we finished. He place gentle kisses on my back and my neck.

"I love when you do that" I said to him.

"I know you do" I could hear the smile on his face.

"Are you okay Ez?"

"I'm fine, I was so hurt that he'd use Harry like that but he won't get that chance again"

"He's a dick, he doesn't even know what he's missing"

Ezra pulled me into a tight hug from behind "Thank you" he whispered in ear.

"We have a busy day tomorrow" I twisted around to look at him.

"I know"

"I mean Hanna might be a bit crazy tomorrow, so it's going to be interesting"

He laughed and snuggled closer to me, I was ready to sleep now and I guess Ezra was too.


	29. Ezra?

**Chapter 28**

**Okay here is my other chapter today! :)**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Ezra' POV**

* * *

><p>"Harry what are you telling me?" I asked, confused.<p>

"Aw man, I met the girl of my dreams, remember our dare from when we're kids to make out in a bar bathroom?" Harry bragged.

"You actually did it?" I couldn't believe it.

"Psh yeah" He was proud of himself.

My big brother hi fived me.

"Man I can't believe I'm in college already" He stated, I was losing my big brother in 2 weeks for several months, it was a scary thought living without my best friend.

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" I was joking.

"I'm sorry little bro" Harry give me a hug, we were really close to each other.. Closer than other brothers.

"What are you doing tonight Harry? Want to hang out?" I asked, I was having a night in after Jessica, my first ever girlfriend dumped me.

"Aw heading out with the girl, she lives out of town and she called me and asked me to pick her up later"

"Aw awesome, basketball or something tomorrow man?"

"You know it" We did a fist pump (Gimpy but it was 13 years ago.)

I walked up to my room and fell asleep.

I still remember her cries, when the phone rang I was asleep.. I didn't hear it but I heard my parents… First my mom cried and then my dad. I walked down stairs and seen them both in balls on the floor in our front hall.

"Mom? Dad?" I cleared my throat.

My mom looked at me and her stream of tears started to flow twice as hard "Ezra" She struggled to say "Harry" She sobbed more and more, I knew what was going to say but I needed to hear it first… "is dead" she struggled to breathe.

"What?" I could feel the tears, my best friend is dead.. My brother.. The person who knows me, good and bad is dead.

She couldn't speak, she just nodded her head. I collapsed. My legs went numb I couldn't feel anything but the pain I felt from losing Harry. I cried after I collapsed and fell asleep in the same spot.

I woke up on the couch. My parents sat there beside me. My mom looked wrecked, her make up was all over her face and she didn't move, she barely breathed. My father looked ahead, he didn't blink. His face was puffy and red and I knew he cried as much as me and mother had.

I took my mom's hand and she didn't move, she was still. She was aware but she was broken, she lost a massive part of herself… Her son, Her Harry, Her baby boy was gone forever but I still didn't know what happened to him.

We all hear the door bell ring, no one moved. I don't think they could.

I got up to answer the door and there was two cops.

"Are your parents home son?"

I nodded, speaking was too hard to do. If I spoke I think I'd begin to cry again.

I led them into the living room where my empty shell of parents sat.

"Mr and Mrs Fitz?" The cop asked, he took off his hat when he seen them "I'm office Ryan Parks and first of all I'm so sorry for your loss… I want you to know delivering this news is the worst part of my job"

My mom had begun to cry again I went over and hugged her.

"Harry's car was hit by a large truck doing overnight deliveries and well the driver's alcohol limit was a lot higher than it should have been and well he's been put under arrest and will be charged with the murder of your son, Harry and the girl who was in the car with him, Jenny"

My parents didn't respond, I was crying too again at this point.

The cop came over and knelt down in front of my parents and me "I'm so sorry for your loss, I'm sorry that your son died" I knew he felt our pain there and then.

* * *

><p>I woke up covered in sweat, I was crying. Aria was sitting beside me alarmed and she rubbed me back "Ezra?" She was on the verge of crying because of my over spilling emotions.<p>

"Sweetie" She took me into a tight embrace and I cried into her chest, I couldn't stop. I felt numb… All I felt was pain but it was different I felt Aria's arms and her love trying to fix and stop this pain.

When I finally stopped crying, I looked at Aria. My soon to be wife held me really tight and asked "Do you want to talk about?"

"I had a nightmare, it was the worst night of my life"

"I'm so sorry Ez"

"It was about the last time I seen Harry, the last time my family was complete" I breathed.

Aria's eyes filled up with tears "I'm sorry baby, I wish I could talk away this pain away"

"But you do. You made my life complete by being you Aria and I'm sorry for this, crying is lame" I laughed.

She ran her hands over my face and my lips and said "It's not lame, it's amazing that you trust me enough to be around me like this"

She kissed me and wiped away my tears. I kissed her back. I stopped crying eventually and she dragged me out of bed.

"Shower?" I was hopeful.

She opened the bathroom door, turned around and winked and said "You know me too well"

If I wasn't happy before the shower, I was sure as hell after it.

We walked out of the bathroom both wrapped in blue towels holding hands. I was watching Aria dry her hair and I walked over "Think Hanna would mind if we're a bit late?" I whispered before I started kissing her neck.

Aria gave out a small moan and turned around and pushed me away "EZRA!"

"What?" I was smiling and she was too. She didn't want to say no.

"Hanna would murder us BOTH! Like I mean go ghost face on our assess if we were even 10 seconds late and I like my life, especially this one with you" She blushed.

I leaned over, leaving the gap that she had made between up and lifted up her chin, kissed her once, twice, three times and then left her get ready.

Aria finished her hair and makeup pretty quickly. She pulled on skinny jeans and one of my button down shirts with a waist belt and she looked good. She topped it off with heels that made her sexy, she drove me crazy and she knew it.

She took my hand and walked outside and seen a new car which I had bought her.

"What's this?"

"A gift" I mumbled.

"For?"

"You of course Aria"

"Why?"

"Cause I love you and well I got myself a new car and I thought you deserved one too"

"Thanks Ezra" She kissed me "But I already have a car"

"Yeah, it's actually your parents car and now they can have it back"

"Can I drive my new car then?"

"Of course Love"

Aria drove her car to the coffee shop to meet Hanna, she held my hand tight and smiled.

"Oh no, no, no" Aria said " Hanna looks PISSED!"

"This should be fun" I laughed " Hanna is the next ghost face, I can see it"

Aria elbowed me in the stomach causing me to cough "Mean" I mouthed at her and she smiled right back at me.

We walked over to Hanna's table in the coffee shop hand and hand and she stopped working and looked up "Have you guys got your rings yet?"

"No" I answered

"Well get something to eat and get going" She said in a sharp tone, she looked stress.

"Han, what's up?" Aria asked, she knew her bestfriend too well.

"The cater changed their food options so I have find a new cater and a florist who does the type of flowers I want you to have on the day so I'm a bit stressed" Hanna said to Aria with panicked eyes.

"Okay, Hanna! You are going to eat breakfast with me and Aria and calm down before we allow to do anymore work" I interjected.

They both shot me and look and Hanna's face lighten and she finally said "Okay"

**Okay, have to give a BIG BIG BIG thank you to SolitudeMyLove  for giving me the idea of the flashback for the chapter, thank you! :) **


	30. Not Another One

**Chapter 30**

**Hi guys, I'm soo sorry for the delays on updating but like i've said I'm so busy :( I will update tomorrow PROMISE!**

**Read, enjoy and review -Laranbebe xoxox**

**Aria's POV**

I had a nice breakfast with Hanna and Ezra, she was stressed out over out wedding when clearly me and Ezra hadn't been losing any sleep, well not over the wedding at least.

He held my hand and we walked through the mall together looking for a nice jewellery shop and we found the perfect place.

We walked around for the longest time looking for our rings, I liked this one set a lot but it was too expensive to even think of asking Ezra to get it. So I settled on another pair, they were beautiful too but not as beautiful.

As we walked out of the jewellery store, I went to put my head on Ezra's shoulder when I heard him.

"Aria?"

I turned around and there Noel Kahn stood. I was confused I hadn't spoke to him since I was 16 when he threatened me and Ezra, I wasn't exactly thrilled to see him now.

"Hey" He said again. He walked over and closed the gap between me and him. Ezra had stiffen, he hated Noel and he was certainly not afraid to let Noel know it.

"Aria, come on… Talk to me" Noel spoke again. I was still thinking.

"Okay then" Noel said as he was about to turn around.

"I guess he's just as silly as he was 3 years ago not to notice but was smart not to speak to me" Ezra mocked him, I giggled. I knew being mean wasn't our thing as a couple but after what Noel did to us, I wasn't thrilled being around him at all. He hurt Ezra, he hurt me and worst of all he could have ruined something bigger than it all, the love we had for each other.

"Excuse me?" Noel had turned back face us with a glare on his face.

"You heard me" Ezra said, calm and collected.

"At least I'm not a sick pervert" Noel said, he was completely wrong, Ezra was never a sick pervert if it wasn't for me not being able to resist him.. I would have probably ended up with Noel Kahn, I shivered at the thought and Ezra squeezed my hand.

"At least I can forget the past and get over myself" Ezra said right back at him without missing a beat.

"Are you willing to get into a fight with me Mr Fitz? I couldn't kick your ass in high school but sure as hell NO one and I mean NO one will stop me now" Noel warned Ezra. Ezra wasn't the fighting type he never fought over little things, he was a man of many beliefs and feelings but he didn't often fight. He wasn't like that but I knew in my heart that Ezra could kill Noel Kahn and not regret it.

I pulled his hand a bit to calm down and it had the desired effect "Noel, you aren't worth the trouble or time.. So leave me and Aria alone forever"

We began to walk away and Noel tackled Ezra from behind… Why did all my ex boyfriends feel it was necessary to tackle Ezra?

I grabbed Noel and he pushed me away. I seen Ezra kick Noel off himself and the mall security had already ran over "What the HELL?" Ezra shouted, he wiped his mouth and I seen blood come from his lip.

"Don't dare tell me I'm not worth anything" Noel spat at him. He was wrong, so so so so wrong.. He should have listened.

"He didn't say that you ass, so get the hell away from us before I press charges for your tackling him" I told Noel in a calm voice but he could see rage in my eyes.

"Whatever Aria, you were never worth the trouble I gave you… You are just as bad as him"

I let him walk away and so did Ezra.

Ezra hugged me and kissed my head and his phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" He breathed into the phone.

"Yeah Mom"

"Sounds good, when?"

"Tonight? I'll ask Aria now"

"Are you free tonight?" I nodded.

"Yes, she's free tonight. We'll be there"

He hung up and looked at me "Dinner with my mom, her boyfriend and his daughter?"

"Sounds good"

I went looking for a new dress for dinner and some killer heels.

I walked out and Ezra looked bored, malls weren't his favourite place in the world.

"So have you met Jason's daughter?" I asked

"No, not yet. I know she's called Jenny and she has a 5 year old girl Katie, I've met Katie twice before. Katie calls me 'oonclee ezzzzzieee'" I laughed at Ezra's attempt to sound like a five year old child. It was cute.

* * *

><p>I got ready for dinner that night. I pulled on my new dress. It was a deep blue, it was strapless and short. It definitely was not my usual style but I really liked it. I pulled on the matching 12 inch heels and walked out of the bathroom.<p>

"Aria" I held Ezra say from our room.

I turned around "Mhm?"

"You. Look. Sexy" He said, making a big emphasis on the last word.

I smiled. But that's not all he had to say.

"Babe, it's cold maybe you should wear a cardigan or a coat?" Ezra didn't feel right with me being so bare.

I ruffled through the closet and found my long black cardigan and pulled it on "Much better" He had taken me into his arms and placed a kiss on my head "Ready to go?"

"Sure am" I said back to him, smiling.

We arrived at the restaurant just in time and I nearly had to run to make sure we weren't late.

I walked in a seen a little girl run towards Ezra, he bent down and lifted her "OOOOONCLE EZZZIEEEEE" She said to him, just like he said she would.

"Hey Katie" He had her in his arms at this point "Want to meet Aria?"

"Whose Aria?" She asked, a little confused. She was so adorable.

"My fiancé"

"Okay"

"This is Aria" He said pointing to me.

The little girl looked me up and down, she then took her arms forward and pointed to me and looked at Ezra "Over" she said.

I was confused but I guess she wanted me to hold her.

Ezra put her in my arms and she smell tugged my hair, which did hurt. "You smell nice and you have a pretty dress" She said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Thanks" She was so honest, it would be hard to not believe a word out of this little girls mouth.

We walked to the table, I was still carrying Katie when I seen a girl, well she was a woman walk towards me and Katie shouted "Mammy!"

She got free of my arms and into her mothers. "Hi, I'm Jenny you must be Aria and well you must be Ezra" She gave us both a hug and a smile.

We got to the table and we barely had sat down when Holly spoke "Ezra, I need to tell you something"


	31. Old and New Friends

**Chapter 31**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on updating. I just wanted it to be good.**

**Read enjoy and review!**

**Ezra's POV**

* * *

><p>"Married?" I asked, all I could think is what the hell.<p>

"Yes, Jason proposed a couple of days ago and I love him so much Ezzy"

"Well Mom, that's great" I was happy my mom wouldn't be alone anymore, she had lost so much and now she had most of it back, she had Jason and Jenny with Katie. But where did my family fit in it? Me and Aria? Our two little girls, Michelle and Amie?

"Thanks son" She rubbed my face and smiled "It means a lot that you are okay with it all"

"I guess you have a sister Ezra" Jenny said from the side, watching Aria and Katie interacting with each other "And a niece, but she already loves you and Aria, clearly"

I looked at Aria at that point and realised we'd be okay, we would be fine together because she was a natural with children, five minutes with Katie and she was already being called "Aunnnnntie Aria"

"Jenny, can I ask you something?" Aria asked, she looked afraid to finish her question.

"Sure" Jenny smiled to Aria.

"How do you cope with having a girl at such a young age?"

"I'm not that young, I'm 19"

"So am I" Aria told her in a matter of fact way.

"Oh, well I had Katie when I was 14.. My boyfriend was older than me and well he was a jerk but Dad" She broke of mid sentence and looked and Jason and smiled "He supported me through it all, that's how we lost mammy"

Jason rubbed Jenny's back and smiled "It's okay, we have Katie, Holly, Ezra and Aria now… Things are better"

* * *

><p>"Ezra?" I heard Aria say, she had gotten out of the shower.<p>

I got up and walked over to her

"Yes beautiful?"

"What's up?" She asked, I was deep in thought so I apparently looked sad.

"Aw thinking of dinner tonight, you were amazing with Katie, she loves you already"

"Do you think?"

"Psh Yeah"

"Yesh, this is good news!"

"Yep"

Aria gave me kiss on the cheek and I was more than disappointed "Is that all your fiancé gets?"

"Maybe" She said lifting the hair dryer.

"Well I think your HOT fiancé deserves more"

"I think I agree"

She took me into a deep kiss, she had lost her towel before she could stop me.

I lay beside her and she played with my fitzy curls.

"I hope our girls have your curls"

"I hope they have your every Aria, then they'd be perfect"

"Nah, they need some Fitzy nature to be perfect"

"If you say so" I muttered into her hair.

We lay there and eventually fell asleep. I was joking with Aria about being a dad and her being a mother. She mocked me right back, it felt good that we could act this way between each other. She was comfortable around me and I was happy that she was, after all she was going to be my wife soon!

* * *

><p>I woke up to hear Aria's phone ringing on loud, I got up to answer it. She was getting ready to go to college, something she hadn't been to in so long due to me and my distracting nature as she called it.<p>

"Aria?" I shouted faintly.

"Yes babe?" I heard her shout back.

"Phone call for you"

"Oh, two seconds"

She ran out in skinny jeans, one of my shirts and a belt around the waist. She kissed me and then took her phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi Jenny" she shot me a look.

"Well I'm in college till 4 today and I have a killer paper to write so I won't be out till half 5"

"Well dinner at 6 would be lovely"

"Of course Katie can come"

"Sure, bye"

I shot her a look "So?" I said, hoping for more information.

"Well me and Jenny are getting tonight with Katie so I'll be home later babe"

"Funny thing, Hardy is coming to town and he's going to be my best man and he and I are going out for beers, so I'll be out late too"

"Good, I'd hate for you to be alone"

"I could always ring Jackie"

"Too far Ezra"

"Yeah I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

Class dragged, I missed Ezra so much.

Writing the paper was ten times worse because I ended sitting beside Ryan in the study hall because there was no free seats. Awkward couldn't even begin to describe it.

He noticed I had a baby bump and he took it badly and I remember him saying to me "You get pregnant with that creep in 4 weeks but you wouldn't let me touch you in the almost year we were together"

He also referred to me as "Bitch" and "Slut" too, it didn't bother me that much.

I got my paper finished a bit early, luckily and I headed to the restaurant for dinner with Jenny and Katie.

I met them outside and it was awkward too. We didn't know whether to hug or shake hands or kiss. Katie grabbed my legs and screamed "AUNNNNNNTIE ARIIIIIIIIIA" As I knew she would.

We sat down at the table and made small talk, I wanted to be her friend. I wanted to like Jenny but it was weird between us.

"How far along are you?" She asked when I subconsciously put my hands around my bump.

"About 3 months" I beamed, I was excited for Michelle and Amie.

"A girl?"

"Girls"

"Aw that's great, without Katie, I'd be lost"

"She's a great girl" I loved Katie, she was loving and cute and warm. She was a nice girl and I assume Jenny was too. She seemed awfully guarded.

"Thanks"

"So was there a point to this dinner?" I needed to know what was going on.

"I know it seems strange, me wanting to meet up with you but I want to get along with you.. We'll be family soon and I'd hate not to know my family"

"Yes I totally agree"

"I didn't invite Ezra because we got to know each about 3 weeks ago at my dad's house when he came to see Holly and boys always ruin girl bonding"

"I totally agree" I giggled, Ezra would be mad.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, we talked, we laughed and we got along. I was happy with the outcome of the night.

I drove home, so tired and got into bed waiting for Ezra.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

Hardy hadn't changed one bit.

"YOU'RE MARRYING THAT GIRL FROM THE BAR 3 YEARS AGO MA N?"

"Yep and I want you to be my best man"

"For sure man, I'm so shocked that you didn't get caught"

"I know right but it all worked out"

Hardy got a lot drunker than I or he planned to be, I had sobered up and drove him to his hotel. I made my way home to my Aria. I missed her enough already.

I walked into our room and she was wide awake "Get in bed Mr Fitz, I can't sleep without you"

I did as she said and got into bed and we both fell fast asleep soon after.


	32. The Night Before

**Chapter 32**

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating for ages. Organising my 18th birthday party has been madness and school too. So I hope you guys like my new chapter, so read enjoy and review - Laranbebe xoxox**

**Aria's POV**

Me and Ezra's lives had been a little more than mad leading up to the wedding, leading up to tomorrow I guess. Hanna turned into a complete Nazi over the details and I had to lose sleep according to her. We were excited to be together forever. I was happy to be Mrs Fitz.

"Aria?"

"Yes?" Ezra was calling me from the living room. Everything had been boxed up to be moved to the house Ezra bought us.

"Well I've got my bag packed and I'm hitting the bar with Hardy then crashing at the Hotel, is there anything you need before I go?"

"One massive kiss before you are officially my husband"

"That sounds manageable"

He kissed me, a sweet kiss for us always ended up heated. He was on top of me on the couch before I knew it. I was used to my baby bump at this point. But the down side when I was happy the girls kicked like crazy.

"Ow" Ezra said breaking the kiss "Michelle or Amie?"

"I don't know but it hurts loads, probably is BOTH of them"

"Well they are bad for interrupting us kissing" He kissed me again in a heated way and the girls weren't having it.

"Okay maybe I should stop?" He suggested and I nodded quickly. I wiped my mouth and Ezra wiped off my lip gloss "Chocolate?" He asked, it was my new favourite lip gloss, it smelt and tasted nice. It was a win win.

"Yep, like it?"

"I do but I prefer the cherry or strawberry or the banana, oh that was nice" Ezra said licking his lips.

"Mhm, I will look into that" I said with a wink.

"Aria, what am I going to do tonight? I can't sleep without you in my arms"

"You can't sleep without me? I PHSICALLY cannot sleep without you Ezra, it's going to be a long night" I sighed.

He sat up and lifted my chin "You have the girls"

"I know but I can't snuggle up to Hanna or kiss Spencer or spoon with Emily"

"You could" He was teasing me, I wasn't impressed.

"Well you have HOT Hardy!"

"Hot? Hardy? As in my best friend, my best man Hardy?"

"Yup"

"No Aria, he's not hot"

"You would say that you're a guy. Hanna and Spence thought he was great looking. They both said if they hadn't had a boyfriend, they so would"

"Hardy isn't into younger girls"

"Like you?"

"No, he's not like me"

I smiled. I remember Hardy giving Ezra grief over our relationship and when he was over for dinner he made it clear that I was awesome but back then I was 'Jail Bait'. Ezra kicked him for saying that. It made me laugh but it also made me realise how lucky we were. If I and Ezra we're caught… We wouldn't be getting married in fact Ezra would still be in prison. I shivered at the thought and he shot me a glance, I hadn't spoke in minutes. I had just sat in his arms in the couch.

"After the honeymoon we should be settled into the new house"

"The girls, Toby and Caleb offered to help us with the last of our stuff"

"So did Hardy" he grinned, his beautiful boyish grin and it was mines.

"I love when you smile" I said running my hand over his face, it was flawless.

"Then you'll be so happy tomorrow cause I'll be smiling like an idiot all day long because I get to marry you Aria. Forever I'll be smiling"

"You're so cheesy"

"I know but you love it"

"I do"

I snuggled into his arms. He should have left already but I didn't want him to go. The girls were coming over with takeout and my dress. They decided no alcohol was to be involved because I couldn't drink too and they didn't want me to feel left out.

I heard a knock at the door, I snuggled into Ezra more "Nooo" I said into him.

Then I heard a key moving in the lock "Damn" Hanna had persuaded me to give her a key to this apartment so I did go into labour really early, she could get me.

"RIGHT" Hanna proclaimed after she stumbled through the door "Out Fitzy"

"Hanna this is my apartment" Ezra reasoned, she wasn't having it.

"OUT FITZ or I'll kick your ass out. Toby and Caleb are waiting for YOU in a bar anyways" Hanna was so stubborn. She was scary but strong.

"Fine" Ezra sighed, he learned arguing with Hanna got no one, no where fast. He stood up, pulling me up in the process and pulled me in for one last kiss. It was heated and hot and we could have gone MUCH further until I heard Hanna, Spence and Em all clear their throats at the same time "Right Fitz, anymore and I'll be sick"

Emily laughed at Hanna's comment and Spencer nodded. I could kill them for this.

"Bye Aria, love you"

"I love you more Ez" I hugged him tight until I realised the 3 girls were pulling him out the door. It was a real effort by them all. Ezra put up all the fight he had in himself.

They closed the door, we heard a knock and this caused all to burst out laughing.

"Food anyone?" I suggested, I was starving.

"Sorry Mommy" Hanna jabbed me, she knew I hated it but I dealt with it.

"So plans girls?" I said in between my bites of noodles and an egg roll.

"DVDs, making you beautiful and loads of sleep" Spencer said.

After the food, I felt exhausted. I lay down on the couch and the girls moved me into an up right position.

"Aria you can sleep, just don't move your feet or hands while we do your nails" Emily warned me.

"I'll try"

We watched Letters to Juliet and Bride wars after they finished. I was asleep before I knew it, without Ezra for once.

**Ezra's POV**

"LAST DAY OF FREEDOM EZRA" Hardy shouted, clearly full of alcohol.

"Yeah Ezra" Toby chirped in, he wasn't drinking and didn't see Hardy's excitement in the same manner.

I was a lot tipsy before I get back to the hotel. I think Toby had to carry me and Hardy was carried by Caleb.

Toby put me down on my bed and patted my back.

I reached for my phone and sent her one message before I slept.

_I love you soooooooo much Miss Montgomery. Cannn't wait till tomorrow - Ezra_

And with the message sent I was out like a light.


	33. The Morning Before

**Chapter 33**

**Hey guys, this will be one of the last chapters for this story :( But I will wrote more stories! :D**

**So read,enjoy and review - Laranbebe xoxo**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up before the girls, I reached for my phone, it was blinking one new message. I got up and looked at it;

_I love you soooooooo much Miss Montgomery. Cannn't wait till tomorrow - Ezra_

He was clearly drunk. He didn't send any texts with incorrect English, the joys of being in love with an English Professor.

I pulled on my pair of trainers and slipped outside for some air before the madness set in.

I was sitting outside a coffee shop when my phone began to buzz like crazy. It was only 7am, I was awake and Hanna was freaking.

_You're not running away on Fitzy now Aria, GET YOUR ASS HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU - Hanna_

You could feel the love her in texts. I got up reluctantly to get back to my apartment which also would be a scene of a murder today. Me or Hanna would probably kill each other.

I arrived back with muffins and coffee for the girls, I was sure that'd calm someone's nerve but it also keep the twins happy for a while at least.

I walked into complete chaos. Hanna was freaking at the 12 minutes it took me to get back to the apartment.

"Aria do you hate me?"

"What?" Hanna had totally lost me here, she knew I didn't hate her. I loved her, she was my best friend.

"DO YOU HATE ME?" She asked again snapping.

"No?"

"Why do you insist in doing this to me then?"

"I'm sorry" In actual fact I wasn't sorry. I was just appeasing her. I didn't need a fight on my plate today.

"Okay" She breathed "Get in the shower Aria, me Spence and Em have to get to work soon. Wedding at 12, you HAVE to be there for half 11!"

"Okay"

I jumped into the shower and suddenly I got excited. I got what I truly wanted today. I was going to be with Ezra forever.

**Ezra's POV**

I was woken up to the smell of strong black coffee.

"Sleepy fitzy" Hardy sat while poking me.

"No" I pulled my head into the pillow more until Hardy thumped me as hard as possible on my arm.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" It was sore. I jumped up straight away. My head was spinning. "That REALLY hurt"

"Well you have to get up! You need to get a hangover cure and get ready for the wedding" Hardy didn't support weddings, he was never in love as he always says and he said he didn't ever want to be tied down.

"Fine" I said while getting ready to leave the hotel room, I punched him in the way out.

We walked down to the hotel restaurant. I seen Toby and Caleb sitting, chatting and laughing.

I walked over and smiled "Sup guys?"

"Not much dude, nervous?" Toby asked with a smile and Caleb smiled at me too.

"Aw yeah, I can't wait to be with Aria forever though"

"Cool. Are you guys eating now?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, want to join us?" I looked at Hardy and he nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing" They both said.

Breakfast took away the hang over. It was now 8:30. Less than 4 hours to go. I wanted to kill some time before I got ready so I decided to go for a walk alone to clear my head then get ready.

**Aria's POV**

After my extra long shower, Hanna had already begun work on me. One of her surprises was that she bought professional make up so it would last all night on me, I was grateful. She had done so much. She had done my nails, paid for my spray tan for the wedding and organised everything to the last detail.

She stood there mindlessly blow drying my hair, not speaking and I decided I need to thank her.

"Hanna?"

She hmmed me.

"Thank you"

"For?" She shot me a glance of confusion.

"Everything, you stressed yourself out royally doing this for me and I just wanted you to know I was grateful, you are an amazing friend"

She smiled. Her eyes were watery now she had tears in them. Tears of happiness thank god. "Thanks Aria for saying that. I thought I annoyed you more than anything lately"

"Impossible"

"Good, no shut up while I dry your hair and get your even more beautiful for Ezra"

I did as she said.

**Ezra's POV**

I was in the shower now, it was 9:30 and I thought of Aria. How she would look today. How beautiful she'd be and how happy I would be when I finally saw the dress. The girls had been secretive of the dress all along and well I didn't blame them. But it drove me crazy thinking what Aria would look like on our day, the day we would be together forever from then on.

I heard a knock at the door. I quickly finished my shower and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and ran over. It was Jason. The man who is almost my new father.

He gave me a hug and smiled "Hey Ezra"

"Hey Jason, what's up? Why are you here?"

"Just visiting before the wedding. Holly, Jenny and Katie are away to see Aria"

"Aw awesome"

"Yeah, do you need anything Ezra?"

"Not that I can think of, my best man Hardy is picking up anything last minute now so I'm fine, thanks anyways"

"You're fine, sure you don't need a little Irish Coffee, calm the nerves?"

"I want this moment to be perfect, alcohol will cloud my judgement and I want this day to be memorable so no alcohol, thanks"

"You are quite the romantic Ezra"

"Aria tells me that all the time"

"Yeah I can see why, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When you met Aria, she was your student right?"

I cleared my throat "Yes?"

"Just wondering. I don't think your mother told you this but I'm a teacher too. I'll be retiring soon but I had a student back when I started when I was 22 who had this thing for me… I liked her too but I went there with her, once and I used to think about it loads but I met my ex-wife soon after I started that job and I wished I never had done what I had done with her, her name was Annie, she was beautiful smart and she loved maths like me but I regretted it all the time. I got serious with Jenny's mother and forget about Annie but she didn't forget about me and I felt that I had always made a mistake"

He stopped and looked down and looked back up at me again "I loved Annie but I just couldn't risk everything I wanted in life so I married my ex-wife and I wanted you to know I'm proud that someone can be a lot braver than me and actually admit to their feelings and marry who they belong with not people who they are expected to marry".

"Jason" I began but he cut me off "I'm not loading this on you, I was just wanted to say fair play man, fair play, also I love Jenny and Katie so much so I would have always made the decision to have them"

"Thanks" I shook his hand and smiled. He was like me in so many ways. He was a lovely man, I'm glad my mom had found him.

He left and I got ready to get into the designer tux that Hanna had insisted on.

**Aria's POV**

I was beautiful, Hanna had finished my hair and my make up and it was perfect.

My hair was curled and the front parts were pinned back so it sat up a bit. I was beautiful. All that I need now was my dress and my Ezra.

The girls were getting ready around me while I curled up in the couch. It was 10:15 now. In less than 2 hours the wedding would be under way.


	34. The Wedding

**Chapter 34**

**Hey guys, sorry the length of time it took me to update, I have one more chapter in this story for you guys and I will probably will write another Ezria story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Aria's POV**

Me, Hanna, Spence and Em all got into the limo together.

"Aria, 40 minutes to got" Hanna chirped at me.

"I know right!" I was so nervous at this point. I was nervous and excited. I was a ball of emotion wrapped in a beautiful dress and flawless make up.

Spencer lifted my hand "You'll do great Aria, you look Amazing too" She then moved her eyes to Hanna "You did a great job"

"Yeah you totally did. Aria looks perfect" Emily said in agreement.

We arrived at the Church 10 minutes later, we were on perfect time.

I heard Hanna scream "EZRA IS DOWN THE STREET, ARIA MOVE MOVE MOVE!" I giggled. She was so traditional on the views of marriage. It wouldn't have bothered me to have a little chat with Ezra but Hanna might have died on the spot if I did.

I went through the back entrance of the church into the and sat waiting. I heard the sound of guests coming into the get ready for the wedding. I heard a knock. There was Ezra's family.

Katie ran up to me and I lifted her straight away "You look like a princess" Katie said while she focused on playing on one of my curls.

"Want to meet 3 awesome people?" I said looking down to Katie "Yep" She said eagerly nodding her head.

"This is Hanna"

"Your pretty"

"Spencer"

"She's really tall"

"And Emily"

"I love your hair"

She was taken then by Hanna so me, Jenny and Holly could talk.

"So now I will have two daughters" Holly said while pulling me and Jenny closer to her, she was so loving and warm.

"And I will have a sister, I always wanted a sister" Jenny said.

"I love my little brother Mike but I'm glad to have a sister too" I said in agreement.

We sat chat until the wedding begun, when I heard the bell of the church ring, I was jumped. It was 12.

I have to get ready to walk down the aisle to marry Ezra Fitz.

**Ezra's POV**

I jumped at the sound of the bell, it was awfully loud. I was standing at the altar with Hardy beside me, he was whispering very inappropriate things in my ear. I was reminding myself to punch him REALLY hard later.

The music began to I put my back to the door so nerves couldn't take over me.

I seen the flower girl Katie run the aisle almost followed by Jenny, Spencer, Emily and then Hanna.

Then the real music started. I heard everyone shuffle to get up to see Aria, I still looked forward. I wasn't worried about with forever Aria but knowing my luck I'd do something goofy to Aria in the ceremony.

Then Hardy nudged me "Ezra" I ignored him "Ezra you HAVE TO LOOK" He said in hushed tones.

I turned around and there was my Aria and she looked AMAZING.

I forgot to breathe at her beauty. She walked with Byron holding her arm in his and she caught eyes with me and I felt my smile spread even further across my face. She was flawless and beautiful and at 7 months pregnant you couldn't tell. She looked amazing and I knew I'd have to thank Hanna for all the work but Aria just highlighted the nature beauty that I knew she already had. It was just amazing. And her dress. The groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding or hear about it but the girls keep it so hush hush and I finally understood why they did so. It was just something that Aria would wear and no one would expect anything different from it.

It was strapless and have a light covering in lace and it was beautiful against the tan Aria had received to her skin.

**Aria's POV**

I walked down the aisle, Ezra was now staring at me, smiling his beautiful smile. I broke my gaze from his eyes to realise how hot my soon to be husband looked in the designer tux that Hanna forced him to get.

I had completely forgotten everything and started thinking of his abs, this wasn't going to end well if my head kept running crazy.. My dad pulled my arm a bit, causing me to snap right back to reality.

I looked at him and smiled, he smiled right back me.

We reached the end of the aisle "Who gives this girl to this man?"

"I do" My dad said, he sounded emotional. I reached to give him a peck on the cheek and he pulled me into a big bear hug. "I love you so much kiddo, you look amazing"

Once I got out of the hug I mouthed "Thanks dad, love you too"

Ezra firmed took my hand and shook my dad's hand with his free hand. I stood up beside him and we joined our hands together.

The ceremony went perfectly and it was time for our vows, Ezra had gone first.

"Aria" He looked at me and took my hands tighter "You know me, I have a love of literature, I love how people, poets, writers, playwrights use words to describe how they feel. I sat for the longest time knowing none of the words in my own vocabulary would describe how much I truly love you, its biggest than words, it's better than feelings.. It's bigger than me and you alone but its what I always wanted and more, it's perfect… We have had to work for it so long, we were together, we were apart and we got back and when you said I would get so lucky to have you forever, I was so happy. I just want you to know that I'm so thankful for you and all you have done for me. I'm so madly in love with you Aria, I have been since that day in the bar, you had me at hello and well I just want you to know I will do everything for you to give the slightest amount of happiness that you have given me in life. I love you Aria. Now and always"

I was over whelmed… My vows seemed cheap after that. Damn you Ezra.

**Ezra's POV**

She began to speak, her voice was shaky. It was what I wanted to see that I had effected her enough that she finally opened her mouth and smiled to me.

"Ezra Fitz" She took another breath "What can I say, from the moment I met you, you changed everything. My life had been so crazy and when I was with you none of it mattered. You fixed me, completely totally. I was fixed and happy. Things weren't easy but absence does matter the heart grow fonder. I love you completely. I have despite all these things that in our way since the start. I fell so fast I had no choice but I'm yours, I might not always be right, I might not always be enough but I'm yours. I love you Ezra"

I was beaming, she was mines. Forever. The thing I've wanted for so long was finally happening. I had Aria and she had me.

The rest of the wedding ceremony went well. I gave Aria a really long, passionate kiss. When I realised we weren't alone and stripping down was exactly a good idea, to make it worse we were in a church.

After signing the registers for us to be married, me and Aria headed for photos before the reception in the hotel.

"You look stunning" I told her when we got a moment alone.

"You don't look too bad husband"

"Why thank you Wife"

We began to kiss again, this one was then broke by the photographer telling us she was ready for us outside.

I took her hand and we headed outside. After the photos were done we climbed into the limo, going to hotel with our reception.

The hotel looked amazing, Hanna really did put her heart into planning this all. Clearly.

I seen the 3 girls run to Aria "HEY MRS FITZ"

Hanna hugged Aria tight, I got why they were all close. It was nice to have such a circle of people who truly loved each other.

Then Katie ran up to me "Hii Onnncle"

"Hi sweetie" I quickly let go of Aria's hand and walked to the dance floor with Katie. I wasn't gone for before Aria had found me.

**Aria's POV**

"I can't believe you, not even married 2 hours and you're leaving me already. I'm hurt"

"I'm sorry beautiful"

I put Katie down and walked over and kiss her "You should be, you should be more than sorry"

"You're joking right?"

"You do know me right?"

"Clearly"

"Well I'm joking Fitzy"

"I'm not the only Fitzy now Wifey"

"I could get used to that"

"I could too"

We began to kiss but were broken off by the loud speaker "Can Mr and Mrs Fitz please join together on the dance floor for the first dance, officially as man and wife"

I took her hand and squeezed it.

We should in position ready to dance and our song "Happiness" came on and we atomically beamed at each other.

No one else knew the importance of this song to either of us. It caused us to talk on that first day. It made me realise how Aria was truly like me and I was so happy to be with her.

About two hours later we had to go for the our honeymoon.

I went with Aria and we said our goodbyes.

And we went to spend the rest of our lives together, forever.

_**Hoped you guys enjoy this chapter and I would love if you review :) - Laranbebe xoxox**_


	35. 7 Years Later

**Chapter 35**

**So I thinking in school today, considering this is my last chapter.. Do you guys want me to write on more or just leave it and start another Ezria story.**

**Read this chapter and lemme know sure :D**

**PS. I thought of a lil' drama if I do continue this story and it might shock you ALL cause it's really dramatic sooo please review!**  
><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

So much has happened in the last seven years. I had married the single handed most amazing man in the world and had my family. Amie, Michelle and Harry. Amie and Michelle turned seven today. Harry was 2 years old, the terrible twos as I called it and Ezra said he was just like his brother Harry.

"Aria?" I heard Ezra call from the front door. It was still early and he had headed out to the get the cake for the party and the girls some last minute presents.

I was sitting at the laptop in our study and I was writing my current book "The Honest Truth About Love" It was a story about me and Ezra but I couldn't exactly say I dated my high school English teacher to the world.

I hit save and walked out to greet my very hot husband.

I walked out and wrapped my arms around his neck and his slipped around my waist "Hi Beautiful, I missed you"

"I know, I missed you too Mister"

"Good thing I'm home then" He said with a kiss.

I pulled him in for another but before giving in I said "I know right" And we began to make out. I ended up on the counter and Ezra lost 4 buttons. I heard a "EWW" in chorus of voices and I looked over to see my little girls looking at us.

"Mommy" Michelle, she was the younger of the two girls. She was very like Ezra more so like Holly. With her facial features and hair was a miniature Holly. She was cute and kind. She had my eyes however and I loved how she looked through them, the world was so amazing to her "When does the party start?"

"Party?" I was aware of a party but Michelle didn't need to know that.

"Mommy, there HAS to be a party" Amie chipped in. She looked just like me when I was that age according to my parents. She had a little hair colour than Michelle, she had Ezra's eyes instead of mines. She was beautiful too. I was so blessed.

"Why would there be a party?" Ezra got in on the joke too.

" Cause we're both" Michelle said while grabbing Amie closer to her "7 today and we can even spell it"

They began together "S-E-V-E-N"

"Excellent, it's a 3 babies"

"Now you can play while I make some food okay?"

"Sure momma" Amie said, they both walked toward the door, turned around both ran over to me and Ezra for a hug and we lifted them both and swung them around "Babies, you don't think I forgot your birthdays?"

"Maybe" Amie said while nuzzling her face in my neck while I bobbed her up and down.  
>"I did" Michelle looked more hurt by the idea I forgot.<p>

"No a chance babies"

Me and Ezra swapped holding the girls and her swung Amie around, she loved when we did that, her made her laugh her little laugh that sound filled the room.

I bobbed Michelle up and kissed her nose, she always hung close to me until I heard cries emerging from the baby phone.

"I'll get it" Ezra said letting Aria down and I did the same with Michelle.

I got some food out then I heard my little boy gurgling at his daddy in laughter.

"Where's my Harry? Where is he? Where? Where?"

Harry was like Ezra, he was his father's son which I think made Ezra happy because it made him think of his big brother.

I took Harry off Ezra and played with then put him in his high chair.

**Ezra's POV**

"Girls?"

The two girls ran out side by side "Yes daddy" They said at the exact same time.

"If you two little ladies get dressed for me and mommy real, I mean real quick I'll take your and your mommy and Harry out for pancakes"

They were gone before I had spoken the last word. Aria walked after them to pick out their clothes to wear today.

They all reappeared 10 minutes later, I had changed Harry into jeans, a jumper and his baby converse. The girls wore the same outfit in different colours. They had linked arms and Aria was wearing skinny jeans, massive heels and a blue and pink floral top… she looked good.

We all walked out to the car. Harry was placed in his seat and the girls were at either side of him. They loved playing with their little brother.

We reached Aria's favourite breakfast dinner and she smiled at me, they always played happiness on the juke box which made us both happy for the rest of the day.

Aria drove to the shop for party food. I carried Harry and the girls went to the toy shop with me. They were in a buzzing mood from the idea of the party. Aria always went out for their birthdays, she has for the longest time and they got to see Katie, their big cousin who they both were very close to.

Aria found us about 30 minutes later. I had gotten the girls 2 new dolls each and Harry a winnie the pooh teddy and I was done my shopping for the day.

She took my hand "Hi baby"

"Hi beautiful. How are you?"

"Good, I got the" She shot a look to the girls "P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S"

"S-O D-I-D I!"

She laughed at me and placed her head on my shoulder. She took Harry and I took the shopping whilst our little girls ran in the mall playing in front of us.

**Aria's POV**

Once we arrived back at the house I started to get the food ready, it wasn't hard but when Ezra stood behind me, hands on my hips, kisses on my neck.. I couldn't exactly focus on food.

"Seriously" I said in protest

"Seriously, I know" He said right back at me, he wasn't for leaving me alone.

"Ezra I'm trying to cook"

"And I'm trying to kiss you"

"Well you should stop.. For now at least" I turned around and his arms circled around me.

"I'll think about it" he pulled me in a kiss and I knew I should stop but it was so good, we'd been together for 7 years now, the girls were both born a week after our honeymoon and he still knew how to make me want him and him being incredibly hot didn't help. He had a habit of walking around shirtless, this made me burn the breakfast one day.. It's hard to explain to four year olds that your daddy's abs distracted mommy and she had dirty thought that left the breakfast burnt.

2 hours later after Ezra decided to play with the children I finished up cooking and got ready. The party was set to start in half an hour but someone always came early to kids parties.

The door bell rang and there stood Holly, Jason, Jenny and Katie. Katie was 12 now and she had changed a lot but I still loved being her Auntie Ezra.

"Hi, come on in guys" Everyone headed to the living room and Katie went outside to play with the girls.

The party started soon after, I was exhausted by the end of it, I had cleared up all the girls presents, got them both to bed, put Harry to bed and then it was just me and Ezra.

My parents and Mike had stayed here pretty late, I sat down with Ezra on the giant couch after they had left five minutes ago.

"Hi beautiful"

"Hi" I nuzzled my head into his neck and yawned.

"The party was really good" He said while he pissed my head then he lifted my chin and kissed my lips "Back to me distracting you"

"I like the sounds of this"

We began to make out on the couch, it was passionate and deep but we were both so tired so we ended up falling asleep in each others arms.

**Hoped you guys enjoy this chapter, lemme know what you want me to do and please review ! :D**


End file.
